KEMBALIAN
by Alwi arki
Summary: Menikah, bulan depan/Bagaimana jika ayahnya tidak suka padaku, /. Apa Sai pilihan yang tepat. alur cepat lagi...
1. Chapter 1

KEMBALIAN

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISIMOTO

WARNING:ABAL,GEJE,GX JELAS,

KRIIIIING….

Halo,,ya Bu aku juga merindukan Ibu, Iya aku baik-baik saja Ibu tenang saja , iya aku pasti jaga diri, kalo senggang aku akan berkujung asal tidak ada ayah tentu nya, baik…baik..Aku juga saying Ibu Tuut Tuut

Sambungan telfon pun terputus dan seorang gadis yang tadinya sibuk dengan telfon kini menata bunga-bunga di depan tokonya , Yosh..tinggal pasang tanda buka lalu selesai, inernya penuh semangat sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya( kalo ada yg lewat pasti ngira gila angkat tangan sambil senyum2 gx jelas #di tendang)

Sementara di seberang jalan seorang pemuda berambut dan bermata kelam yang sedari tadi melihat gerak-gerik sang pemilik toko bunga, tak henti menampilkan seringainya Menarik,,gumamnya.

"Ohayou.. selamat datang di yellow floris" sapa gadis itu pada pembelinya yang pertama hari ini,

"Ohayo,,,saya ingin 1 buket bunga untuk berkunjung dan 1 tangkai bunga matahari"

"oh baiklah akan saya siapkan, ,,eh anda ingin berkunjung teman yang sakit atau kekasih ,,,mungkin?"

"Pemakaman!" jawab nya singkat

"uh oh Maaf,," ,lirih gadis tanda menyesal,

"tidak masalah..,buat rapi dan kalo bisa segar sampai sore,"

"Baiklah 1 buket bunga dan setangkai bunga matahari"

Beberapa menit pesanan selesai dan pelanggan meninggalkan toko setelah membayar bunganya tanpa mengambil kembalian dan kata apapun hingga menyisakan pegawai toko yang menyerahkan kembalian kepada angin,

"Terima kasih,,,"

teriaknya ,tak lama perempatan siku muncul pada jidat gadis itu, _,Setidaknya ucapkan trimakasih hufh Aku kan sudah merangkainya secantik mungkin,,sudahlah mungkin makamnya jauh,paling tidak tabunganku bertambah dengan kembalian ini hhhhh lumayan kan._

 _xxx_

"Bagaimana pendapat mu,,?"

"Lumayan!"

"-"

"Dia menarik,,,"

"Lalu?"

"Sedikit aneh !,"

"Hnnnmm?"

"Dia senyum2 sendiri dan mengakat tangan nya,"

"Terus?"

"Type banyak bicara dan berhentilah bertanya!"

"Ok oke baiklah ."

Dua orang pemuda turun dari mobil sedan nya setelah terparkir rapi di depan hotel termewah di kota ini Uchiha Hotel ,mereka menuju restoran mewah di sana tuk menemui orang paling mereka segani

"Konichiwa Oji-sama'' kata mereka serempak dan membungkuk hormat,

"Hmm duduklah kalian ,Bagaimana sudah kau putuskan pilihan mu,,,,SAI?" Tanya nya to the point ,

"Ya,, aku akan membawa calon istriku sendiri ke hadapan kakek " jawap Sai datar , wajah Danso sempat mengeras mendengar penuturan cucunya.

Yang tidak di sangka akan membangkang, hanya berlaku beberapa detik saja lalu ia menyeringai khas Danso sekali,

"baiklah buktikan pilihan mu itu menarik,"" Sai mengangguk sementara Shin yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum menghadap sang kakek,

Danso berdiri " Baiklah,,aku masih ada rapat dengan uchiha, Shin lusa kita kembali ke Konoha,"

"Ha'i,," jawab Shin patuh dan Danso berlalu. Dua pemuda ini sudah menghabiskan setengah cangkir kopi yang mereka pesan,

"Ingat Sai waktu mu hanya 1 bulan, kau yakin bisa membawa pemilik toko bunga itu kepada kakek,"

"Nii-san tenang saja " Sai tersenyum dengan khasnya

Flash Back On

Di ruang tamu sebuah partement mewah

"Sai...kakek ingin kau meninggalkan lukisanmu dan mulai lah serius dengan cabang perusahaan di Konoha, Shin tidak mungkin bolak-balik Ame - Konoha untuk mengurusinya karna ia sudah menikah, dan aku juga sudah mencarikan mu calon istri untukmu di sana dia putri kolega ku"

Kalimat sang kakek, tak lama setelah datang ke tempatnya, Shin yang sedang di dapur membuat minuman hanya menghela nafas, pasalnya kakeknya memang tidak pernah mau di bantah, Sementara Sai duduk berhadapan dengan kakeknya sempat kaget tapi hanya diam

"Tapi,,jika kau bisa membawa calon mu sendiri ke hadapanku dan membuktikan dia pantas aku akan membatalkan perjodohanmu" .Danso menyeringai ia cukup tau cucunya tak pernah punya waktu untuk makhluk yang namanya wanita karna terlalu sibuk dengan lukisannya meskipun banyak wanita yang mencoba mendekatinya cucu tampannya ini ,dari para remaja sampai istri penggemar seni yang rata2 tertarik pada karya nya. Shin datang membawa minumannya, beberapa menit setelah berbincang ringan urusan bisnis tentunya Danso dan Shin pun beranjak

"Temui aku di Uchiha hotel tiga hari lagi dan katakan keputusanmu,,,"

"Ha'i,," jawab sai sambil membungkuk sekaligus melepas kepergian kakek dan kakaknya.

Flash Back OOF


	2. Chapter 2

KEMBALIAN

Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Rate: T

Warning: Geje. Abal, typo bertebaran

Sai X Ino

Siang yang cerah di Ame, waktu yang tepat untuk jalan-jalan, mengingat Ame sering turun hujan nee, seorang gadis cantik bermahkota pirang bersenandung sambil sesekali memperbaiki dan merawat bunga-bunganya.

Ia merasa cukup senang hari ini karna pelanggan nya cukup banyak," Laalaa laa" _hari ini cukup banyak yang terjual rasanya tidak masalah kalo tutup sebelum makan siang, ouh,,astaga aku ada janji makan siang bersama Sakura, OH tidak sudah jam setengah duabelas aku harus cepat,."_

Gadis itu un segera memasukan pot-pot bunganya yang di pajang di luar beberapa saat kemudian,

"yeeee selesai tinggal menutup jendela dan,,"

Klinting,,,,

gadis itu bersuara sambil menoleh

"Maaf toko mau tu- " kalimat nya terputus kala melihat siapa yang datang, Pria tampan berambut hitam yang tempo hari membeli seikat dan setangkai bunga sedang berjalan kearahnya, Ino sempat dibuat terpesona namun segera dapat menguasai dirinya,

"Maaf,,tua-"

"Seikat bunga dan setangai bunga matahari," ucap pria ini setelah di depannya sukses memotong kalimat Ino untuk kedua kalinya,

"hufh,,maaf tuan tapi toko sudah mau tutup,,,"

"Baru mau ?" balas pria itu

"Tapi aku tinggal menutup jendelanya saja dan selesai,,"

"Di pintu masih tertulis Open,,"ino di buat jengo oleh kelakuan pria di depannya ini,

"baiklah-baiklah,,seikat bunga dan setangkai bunga matahari" dengan itu ino pun mulai memilih bunga dan merangkainya, Sai pemuda yang memesan bunga itu, matanya tak pernah lepas memperhatikan gadis yang sedang sibuk memilih bunga.

"Ini seikat bunga dan setangkai bunga matahari anda.."

"Hm,,ini" sai memberikan beberapa yen untuk bunganya,

"terimakasih tunggu sebentar kembaliannya," Sai pun berlalu pergi ,setelah uangnya di terima, oleh penjual bunganya, sementara Ino di buat jengkel karna kelakuan pembelinya ini, karena saat ia mengangkat kepalanya,dari mengambil kembalian pembelinya itu sudah tidak ada. Dan harus di garis bawahi ini bukan untuk sekali dua kali

xxx

Di sebuah kafe jam 12,45 "Hai saki... ucap Ino ceria setelah menghampiri sahabat pinkynya

"Hm,," jawab sahabatnya sekenanya,

"Ayolah sakura jangan marah," ucap ino setelah duduk," aku minta maaf karena telat datang,"

"kau tau Pig aku menunggu mu hampir dua jam "

" iya iya maaf kan aku , aku yang traktir bagaimana?" Ino memohon menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya,,

"haaah, baiklah kali ini aku maafkan," dengan itu ino pun nyengir lebar dan memesan makanan

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan Ino,,?"

"Sakura aku kedatangan pembeli pria dua minggu ini,,"

"bukankah itu hal biasa ,,,

"tapi dia selalu membeli seikat bunga dan setangkai bunga matahari,,,"

"lalu masalahnya dimana ino,,,,"

"nah itu dia sakura, dia tidak pernah mengambil kembalian dari uangnya,,"

"huemm apa itu banyak,,?

"Sangaat, dan setelah berkali-kali itu jadi ber yen-yen kau tau,," ucap ino menggebu-ngeebu

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu hm,,"

"ayolah sakura jangan bercanda,"

"apa dia tampan,,?"

" Sangat tam-" ups ino menutup mulutnya ,

"hhahahah kau kena Pig,"

"sakuraaaaaa aku seriuss,,,!"

" Ino sayang kau itu cantik kau lupa kalau kau primadona di sekolah dulu,"

"sakura itu Konoha bukan Ame,"

"Ino selagi dia tidak begitu mengganggu mu nikmati saja toh itu bukan salahmu kan? Sudah lah aku bisa ketinggalan pesawat kelamaan "

"huh baiklah hati-hati dalam perjalanan sampaikan salamku pada ji-san dan ba-san juga teman-teman ucap ino seraya memeluk sakura,"

"baiklah akan aku sampaikan, Ingat! nikmati saja lagi pula dia Tam-Pan kan,"

"sakuraaa,,, "

"hahaha baiklah aku pergi jaa," sakura berlalu dan ino melambaikan tangan melepas kepergiannya, setelah kepergian sakura ino termenung menikmati minumannya sambil melamun.

XXX

Di ruang lukis sebuah galeri, Sai tengah memandangi, lukisan hasil karyanya yang akhir-akhir ini tampaknya, menampilkan potret seorang gadis berambut pirang bermanik biru tengah merangkai bunga kali ini di tengah hamparan rerumputan,

Tak lupa senyum yang mengembang,, indah dan segar itulah yang ada dalam benaknya,, entah kenapa sai merasa tak bisa berhenti melukis gadis ini, sejak pertama kali Shin nii-sannya menunjukankannya gadis ini,

Ia telah tertarik pada gadis ini, dan atensinya merenggut waktu sai, ia sampai rela menunggu toko gadis itu sedikit lengang hanya untuk membeli seikat bunga, yang sebenarnya hanya alsannya saja untuk bisa melihat gadis,

Sai belum pernah merasa seperti ini terhadap wanita sebelumnya, jadi ia tidak tau apa yang harus di katakan jika ingin mengajak nya bicara,.

"Waaah cantiknya apa itu aku Sai-san,," Shion wanita yang sering datang ke galirinya semenjak di buka tiga bulan lalu, istri pejabat tinggi kota ini , ia tak pernah mengerti kenapa shion sering datang, dan kadang membawakannya makan siang, seperti kali ini.

"Sai-san aku membawakan bento untukmu, aku tau seorang seniman pasti melupakan makan saat asik dengan karyanya,,," Sai mengenyitkan dahinya,,

"maaf aku sedaang tak selera makam makanan rumahan," alasan kesekian kali Sai untuk menolak Shion, dan Sai menggambil jas nya dan pergi keluar Shion yang melihat itu langsung menyusulnya seraya berlari kecil menyamai langkah Sai yang lebar,,

"Ah sepertinya makan di luar enak hari ini cerah, " saat mereka keluar galeri Shion mencoba untuk memeluk tanggan Sai dan sai mencoba melepaskan nya hingga ada gadis yang tanpa sengaja menabrak mereka berdua,

 _"Gomennasai..._ saya sedang terburu-buru" sambil membungkukan badan rambut pirang indahnya menutupi wajah, hingga saat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya,

"Anda,,,?" Katanya , Sai tak kalah terkejut melihat gadis yang mengalahkan antensinya berdiri di depannya,

Beberapa detik kemudian dia tersadar dan langsung melepas kasar lengan Shion di tangannya, Shion terkejut melihat gadis yang begitu mirip dengan lukisan Sai,dan perubahan sikap Sai, karEna meski sai menolaknya tidak pernah sekasar ini.

"Ah Gomenasai,,karna terburu-buru dan mencari ponsel di dalam tas saya jadi tidak melihat anda, " Ino merasa tidak senang saat tadi melihat tangan pemuda pembeli bunganya di peluk wanita di sampingnya, entah mengapa ada perasaan kesal, _Ayolah Ino apa yang kau_ _pikirkan,,,_?Ino cepat menggelengkan kepalanya," Sekali lagi Gomenasai dengan itu ino berbalik.

"Tunggu,,," suara Sai menghentikan langkah Ino,, Sai tak tau kenapa menghentikan gadis ini mulutnya bergerak sendiri, _apa yang harus ku katakan_?inner sai berkata ,Ino berbalik dan menunggu apa yang ingin di katakan pemuda itu, kenapa menghentikannya, Apa dia akan marah pikirnya,

"Kau belum mengembalikan kembalian ku,,"ucap Sai setelah sekian detik berfikir,

"Haah,," Ino cengo di buatnya, _Kembalian katanya oh tidak kenapa di saat seperti ini,Ino di buat binggung sekarang, mana aku tidak membawa uang cas dalam jumbah banyak, hufh bagai mana ini?_

''Tapi tuan maaf aku sedang tidak membawa uang kali ini kau bisa datang ke tokoku besok,bagaimana?" Mendengar itu Sai melangkah mendekati gadis itu, sampai didepan nya dan sedikit membungkukkan badan, memperpendek jarak di antara mereka,

"Kalau begitu aku akan datang malam ini jam tujuh, dan jangan lupa berdandanlah,," Ino tegang di buatnya, pemuda ini berdiri didepannya dengan wajah tampannya di depan wajahnya, denngan jarak kurang dari lima belas centi,

Melihat wajah lucu dari gadis toko bunga itu Sai menarik ujung bibirnya ,kembali menegakkan badannya, berbalik lalu pergi begitu saja dengan senyum semakin lebar, sementara Shion yang terlupakan cemberut pergi dengan menghentakan kakinya, ino yang tersadar dari bengongnya dengan pipi merona, mulai panik, _,jam tujuh malam ini aduh harus bagaimana ini_ , ,,,,..

Pesan #Kembaliakn lah milik orang lain ,yang tanpa sengaja kau miliki sebelum jadi masalah

TBC

Palaran-Samarinda

Mohon kritik dan saran nya ya

Terima Kasih telah membaca


	3. Chapter 3

KEMBALIAN

Discleaner: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Typo,Geje,Abal,Occ Dll

SAI X INO

x pertama x

Sore itu Sai keluar kamar mandi dengan segar, mengenakan jelana biru gelap tanpa atasan, sambil menggosok rambutnya, yang masih agak basah dengan handuk, ia berjalan di kamarnya(iyalah kamar dia masa kamar orang#gubrak).

Melangkah menuju lemari, ia memilih sebuah kaos polo, warna abu-abu dengan angka tiga di dada, mengenakan kaosnya lalu melangkah ke cermin, merapikan rambut bahkan ia bahkan mengacak rambutnya menyisirnya mengacaknya lagi, berulang kali mencari tampilan yang pas.

Mengenakan parfum dan kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin _kau memang terlahir sangat tampan_ berbicara pada cermin( Sai udah gila kayaknya#di iket pakek ular tinta), ia merasa sangat senang dan bebas kali ini, entahlah,,hanya berbeda , merasa tampilannya sudah sempurna senyumnya mengembang, apa lagi jika mengingat ekspresi lucu nan menggemaskan, dari gadis yang di temuinya di depan galerinya siang tadi,

Rasanya seperti bunga-bunga bertebaran dihatinya, ia bahkan melupakan keberadaan Shion,sampe pulangpun ia lupa kalo awalnya ia keluar galeri bersamanya dan pergi kemana tukang bawa bekal itu pun ia tak tau, gx mau tau juga sih benernya, selesai sudah penampilannya Sai meraih kunci mobil dan keluar apartementnya.

"Selamat malam,,," sapa Sai ramah kepada keamanan gedung apartement

Security apartmentnya di buat bengong beberapa detik,sebelum mengangguk,,

"Selamat malam Sai-san" balasnya tak kalah ramah, tidak biasanya sai menyapa apalagi dengan senyum itu, ada apa dengan Sai-san,pikirnya apa ia kesambet pokemon(di lempar bola ama sai).

xxx

Sedangkan gadis bunga kita tak kalah bahagia, ia juga tampak segar setelah mandi, menawan malah dengan hanya berbakut handuk dan rambuts etengah basah tergerai ( hey,,hey,,hey,,)

Ino seperti tidak bisa mengerti emosinya sendiri, ia tampak besemangat berdandan di depan cermin, padahal siang tadi ia panik, setelah bertemu pelanggan tampannya di depan sebuh galeri, bahkan ia sampai di tegur beberapa kali,saat binggung memilih bunga, oleh pemasok bunga pada tokonya,

Tidak biasanya ia begitu, hampir membuat pemasok kesal dan kehilangan disconnya, untunglah Ino termasuk pelanggan tetap hingga pemasok memaafkannya.

 _hey Ino apa yang kau lakukan dia hanya datang mengambil kembalian,_ oh astaga,,, ia berhenti sejenak saat riasanya ampir selesai, bergelut dengan fikirannya, Ah sudahlah tanggung sebelah hatinya merasa senang mengetahui pelanggan tampannya akan datang, ia memilih baju dalam lemarinya, jatuh pada pilihan dres berwana kuning gading, ramburnya ia keringkan di gerai lurus dengan sedikit ikal di sisi kanan kiri wajahnya, dengan riasan natural ,membuat tampilan cantik namun sederhana,

Selesai dengan penampilannya ino keluar kamar, memilih menunggu dengan duduk di depan tv nya, jam menujukkan pukul 18.40 dua puluh menit kurang dari waktu yang di katakan, ino merasa gelisah dalam duduknya,

Ia bingung sendiri kenpa ia menuruti apa yang di minta pemuda itu, ia bahkan rela mandi sebelum jadwalnya bahkan berdandan dan sekarang menunggunya, seperti seorang gadis menunggu kekasihnya, _tidak-tidak aku bahkan tidak tau namanya,_ ino menggelengkan kepalanya, hingga ketukan di pintunya membuatnya panik sampai terlonjak dari duduknya.

"Aduh bagai mana ini,,,,ia bener-benar datang, tentu saja dia datang kan dia yang berjanaji, dasar kenapa aku jadi bodoh sich,,

TOK...TOK...suara ketukan pintu terdengar lagi,,ino panik mondar mandir, bingung,,,,

Buka,enggak,,buka,,enggak,,,,,,,ia menghitung jarinya dengan lima jari dan berakhir dengan ia membuka pintu ruang tamunya,

#CLEK,

,Kedua insan terpaku menatap satu sama lain, Ino tidak bisa tidak merona saat terpesona dengan si pelanggan tampan, dengan polo kaos dan rambut sedikit berantakan, pria ini benar-benar pangeran fikirnya, sementara sai terpaku sampai tak sadar meneguk silvanya saat melihat gadis di depannya,

Ia tampak cantik, segar,menawan ,mempesona ,apalagi saat tadi baru membuka pintu, angin nakal tanpa sengaja menerbangkan sedikit rambutnya, iri rasanya kepada angin, ingin ia saja yang melakukan itu( awas kau ya angin#skrang sy yang gila) gadis ini benar-benar menggambarkan bidadari dalam imajinasi sai.

Sai tersadar lebih dulu, lalu menyeringai, _ya Tuhan,,,ia bahkan se_ xy _dengan seringainya, eh tunggu apa seringai,,_ ,"ino tersadar dari terpesonanya saat melihat perubahhan ekspresi Sai,

"Eh,uh,,Maaf kembalian ada,,? Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilnya dulu,," belum sempat Ino melangkah tangan nya sudah di cengkram, di tarik keluar rumah, dan sai menggambil kunci rumahnya, yang sepertinya memang di lubang kunci sisi dalam,

Lalu mengunci rumah gadis itu, dan kembali menariknya kali ini menuju mobil,Ino tampak terkejut akan cepatnya kejadian itu, sepertinya otaknya jadi lemot, ram nya kecil kali atau kebanyakan firus(di lempar kunai ma Ino) .

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah,,," kesadaran ino kembali saat tiba di sis mobil,baru koneck kayaknya,, ia menatap garang awalnya hendak marah, jangan mremahkan Ino ya,

"Masuk,," satu kalimat dingin bernada printah, plus tatapan tajam yang di layangkan pemuda di depannya, membuat nyali Ino ciut seketika, ia lalu masuk pada pintu mobil yang telah di buka sai, sementara seringai sai kembali setelah ino masuk, lalu ia pun masuk pada pintu sisi lain mobilnya,.

Mobil melaju sedang melaluai jalanan kota Ame, sedikit basah karna memang sedang gerimis, membuat jalanan lengang dari orang-orang dan kendaraan, cuaca seperti ini memang lebih enak dibawa bergelung dalam selimut, di temani secangkir kopi mungkin di tambah film romance, sedangkan pasangan kita ini, malah berselimut sepi hanya suara deru mesin, meski duduk berjalak kurang dari lima meter.

Sai sesekali melirik gadis di sampingnya , sambil mengemudi pandangan nya datar bila menatap jalanan, ia ingin bicara tapi masih bingung mulai dari mana, Ino pun tak jauh berbeda ia takut-takut melirik pemuda di sampingnya, pikirannya berselimut kabut hujan Ame, hatinya sudah tak sabar ingin minta penjelasan, tapi pasalnya ia pun tak tau mau di bawa kemana,

Ayollah ini sebuah penculikan, ia gadis manis nan cantik,(narsis ni yee) cukup dewasa, di paksa masuk mobil dan di bawa pergi entah kemana oleh pemuda tak di kenal, yang sialnya eeerr tampan, meskipun tidak ada penculik yang di tunggu kehadirannya, seperti yang dia lakukan, dia tak bias minta bantuan siapapun, karna hanya membawa diri dan pakaian di badan,. Tamat sudah riwayatnya fikir Ino,

Mobil berhenti di sebuah gedung, ino menatap takjub sebentar sebelum memberanikan diri bertanya pada pemuda di sampingnya, " Anoo,,,? Maaf ini tempat apa tuan?"

"Sai… panggil aku Sai" , ungkap sai,,,,, " dan namamu?"

"Ino,, saya Ino,"

"ayo turun, tetap di samping ku,karna di sini kau adalah pasanganku, jadi bersikaplah demikian,,,"

 _hey,,hey apa-apaan itu baru tau nama dia sudah perintah-perintah, dan apa katanya tadi ?kau adalah pasanganku dasar sialan,_ ingin rasanya ino memaki pria ini tapi tidak mungkinkan, tanpa di sadari pipinya beremu saat mendengar kata pasangan ,,

"memang nya ini tempat apa tua—S-Sai-san?"

"Kau akan tau setelah kita di dalam nona,,," sai turun dan berjalan masuk, dan ino memilih mengekornya di belakang,

"Kau terlihat seperti pengawal di banding Pa-Sa-Ngan, berjalan di dsampingku," titah sai datar, ia segaja menekan kata pasangan, karna saat di mobil tadi kata itu membuat gadisnya terlihat lucu( hey sai kau baru tau namanya ,,sudah berfikir gadis mu#somplak),

Ino mengeram kesal di belakangnya, _ingin rasanya ku acak-acak wajahnya itu,seenaknya saja menyuruh ini itu, kau itu tampan kenapa harus menyebalkan sich, coba bersifatlah lembut, dan manislah sedikit, aku rasa dengan senang hati ikut denganmu,,E,eh tidak ikut sesuka hati pria tidak di kenal itu lebih berbahaya, apasih_ y _ang ku fikirkan,_ , Ino menggeleng dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sai,

Sesampainya di dalam gedung yang ino dengar adalah suara orang menyebutkan angka-angka uang,,,oh ternyata ini adalah acara lelang benda seni, di lihatnya sebuah lukisan indah yang sedang di lelang ,ino tak mengerti soal lukisan ia hanya mengaguminya,

"Ah hai Sai-san,,selamat malam,," sapa orang yang menghampiri mereka,

"selamat malam Tanaka-san,,," sai tersenyum ,senyum palsu menurut ino, sebuah formalitas atau pria ini memang tidak bisa tersenyum,

"Anda tampak berbada kali ini sai-san, dan sepertinya saya baru pertama kali melihat anda nona?"

"E,,eh,," Ino binggung, hanya tersenyum canggung,

"Ia baru tiba di kota ini Tanaka-san dan harusnya saya ada kencan,tapi undangan anda tidak bisa saya tolak,,,"

"Oh,,saya sangat menghargai itu Sai-san dan maaf mengganggu kencan anda, silahkan menikmati acaranya, saya permisi,,"

"Hm silahkan,."

xxx

Dua jam setelah di acara pelelangan, mereka berakhir di sebuah cafe sederhana, di temani secangkir kopi dan bekas mangkuk sup tofu untuk sai dan ino memilih coklat hangat dan sup miso, cuaca dingin membuat sup pas di lidah dan perut ingat,,,

"berikan billnya nanti," ucap ino memecah keheningan, sai mengernyitkan keningnya,,,"aku akan menghitung semua hutang makan dan kembalian mu,,"

"berapa banyak kembalian ku?"

"Aku belum menghitungnya,,"

"berapa kali aku datang ke toko mu?"

"Hmmm,,, sekitar tujuh delapan kali,,"

"kalo begitu kau berhutang tujuh kali menemaniku kapanpun di butuhkan,"

"A,,apa? kau gila," Ino hampir tersedak mendengarnya, Ino tak habis fikir dengan pria ini dan apa-apaan itu seringainya, mencoba menahan emosinya agar tidak berteriak lagi,, "huh ,,acara pelelangan seperti tadi,, ?"

"Tidak, apapun acaranya anggap saja seprti kencan dan sebagai keringganan anggap ini yang pertama"

 _,,haah,mana ada kencan seperti ini apa itu keringanan emangnya aku tahanan,memang seperti tahanan sich_ fikir ino kesal ,,,

"Tidak ada penolakan atau kau tak pulang malam ini," ucap sai dengan seringai dan sorot mata bagai elang mendapatkan mangsanya, Ino menelan ludah menatap mata pria di depannya, ino tau makna kalimat itu ,,,

"Ba-baiklah aku permisi ketoilet sebentar," iya perlu mencuci muka rasanya panas,

"Jangan berfikir untuk kabur dari ku nona Yamanaka,!" Ino menegang beku di langkah pertamanya, _bagaimana bisa dia tau marga ku,mati aku_ ,,sedetik kemudian ia sedikit berlari menuju toilet.

xxx

sesaat sebelum sampai rumah Ino, Sai memberikan ino secarik kertas,,,"Ini,,?" tanya ino ,,

hubungi aku,!

"Kenapa harus aku kenapa tidak kau yang menghubungiku," sepertinya sikap formal ino telah hilang,

"Baiklah masukkan nomor mu," Sai menyodorkan handphone nya, Ino diam tampak berfikir,

"Ano,,,," Ia malu sekarang,

"Kau lupa nomormu sendiri?" Sai terkekeh melihat reaksi Ino, _sial-sial mati aku_ ,Ia berdecak kesal, dengan terpaksa ia memilih mengambil kertas yang tadi di letakkan di dasbor mobil.

Sampai di kediamannya ino memilih lansung keluar mobil sai, BLAM,, dan menutup dengan sedikit membanting pintu mobil Sai, Sai terkekeh sedikit membuka kaca mobilnya,

" Selamat malam nona," ucapnya agak keras agar di dengar Ino ,

Ino berbalik sambil melotot padanya menampilkan wajah garang, kali ini ia memilih melepas samdalnya dan melemparkaknya, segera saja menutup kaca mobilnya hampir saja, telat sedikit sai menutupnya, hancur wajah tampan sai, sai kembali terkekeh dan menjalankan mobilnya, sepertinya aku akan mimpi indah malam ini, fikir Sai. _sepertinya aku akan mimpi buruk malam ini ,fikir Ino.  
_

TBC

Panjang-Lampung

terimakasih sudah membaca,

mohon kritik dan saran

Skrup gx komandan cuma kemaren signalnya tidak memungkinkan, jadi publisnya tanpa edit dech


	4. Chapter 4

KEMBALIAN

Sai x Ino

NARUTO selalu Milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Typo,abal,geje,ooc, gx jelas banget

Sai sedang menyiapan cat nya saat handphonenya berdering,, berjalan menuju meja bar nya Sai menerima panggilan yang mengusiknya, ,,,terlihat cerewet nii-chan, di layar smartphonenya,

" halo,,,"

" halo Sai bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?,"

"katakan apa yang bisa ku lakukan, aku tau, kau ingin aku melalukan sesuatu,," terdengar kekehan orang di seberang,

"hehehe kau tau saja,," sai sudah hafal dengan sifat kakaknya ini, kalau sudah basa basi bertanya sesuatu, pasti ia ingin Sai melakukan sesuatu,

" Aku ingin kau mengantikan agenda ku hari ini di kantor, aku harus menemani nee-san mu, dia ingin jalan-jalan, tidak apa kan?"

" Baiklah "jawab Sai,

"terima kasih otouto yang manis,"

"Aku bukan kembang gula,"

"tapi bagiku kau maniss,"

"sudah pergi sana,onee-chan pasti sudah menunggu,"

"ouh kau pengertian sekali,,,

"berhentilah atau aku tidak jadi menggantikan mu",

"heeeh baiklah-baiklah,", tuuuut tuuuuut. Sambungan telphone terputus,

Sai tersenyum mengigat kakaknya, drtt drt, ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk Sai membukanya, ternyata dari kakak nya lagi, berisi jadwal yang harus Sai hadiri, beberapa rapat dengan kliennya, Sai memang lebih memilih galeri dan lukisan nya di banding bisnis , tapi salah besar jika berpikir dia tidak piawai dalam urusan bisnis, Sai lulusan managemen bisnis dengan nilai memuaskan, namun kecintaannya pada lukisan lebih mendominasi, tau kan Danso kakeknya, Sai dan Shin pasti akan sangat patuh padanya, tapi melihat karya-karya sai ia luluh juga, untuk mengijinkan Sai mengembangkannya, dengan tetap menjalani pendidikan bisnisnya, karna bagaimana pun darah seni pada Sai , juga turunan dari nya, siapa yang sangka Danso yang keras dan kolot , ternyata mahir dalam kaligrafi,.,

Sai merapikan cat-cat dan perlengkapan lukisnya, ia bersiap untuk ke kantor menggantikan kakaknya, setengah jam perjalanan yang di tempuh Sai dari apartmentnya ke kantor , mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan bawahan yang sama, kemeja putih dan dasi merah, yang pas padanya, membuatnya tampak berwibawa, berkarisma,tampan, dan juga sexxy,,,jangan lewatkan tatapan kagum para karyawannya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di lobi hingga ruangannya.

XXX

Hari ini Ino sangat sibuk sekali, selain melayani pelanggan yang datang , ia juga harus mengatur bunga-bunga nya yang baru, hasil dari pesanannya kemarin,,jam menunjukan sebelas empat puluh dua, saat ino menengok ke jam dindinngnya, sebentar lagi makan siang, dan dia tidak sempat, memasak pagi tadi.

"Sepertinya aku harus makan di luar, atau memesan makanan, tapi ini masih banyak sepertinya , aku pesan saja lah,,,"Ino mengambil ponselnya, memnguhungi kedai cepat saji,,

"Halo,,, ah iya aku mau memesan paket makan siang lengkap, satu saja di tambah salad, eemmm dengan yogout saja, ah antarkan saja ke yellow floris, terima kasih" selesai memesan Ino kembali melanjutkan merapikan bunganya,

Sekitar dua puluh lima menit kemudian, pesanan Ino datang, menyerahkan uangnya dan menerima pesanannya , Ino mengucapkan terima kasih,

" tunggu nona kembalian anda" pengantar itu menghentikan Ino.

" ah tidak apa-apa, ambil saja sebagai tip" kata ino tersenyum tulus.

" benarkah, terima kasih, nona " Ino mengangguk,,,

jam dua belas lewat Ino memakan makan siang nya, soal kembalian tadi, Ino jadi teringat seseorang, ,,,

"ah iya aku harus mengembalikannya, atau aku akan berakhir dengan vonisnya yang seenaknya saja itu, tapi kemana aku harus menemuinya, aku bahkan tidak tau apa pun selain nama dan nomor nya,, oh iya nomornya,, aku taruh dimana ya kertasnya,,"

Ino kembali ke dalam rumahnya mencari secarik kertas, berisi nomor telphone, memasuki kamarnya, ia tak menemukannya, di ruang tamunya juga tidak ada, hinggaa saat mau ke toilet, kertas itu di temukan di samping keranjang baju kotornya yang sudah kosong.

" Astaga untung tidak ikut tercuci,," Ino mengambilnya, membawanya ke depan, ia melupakan tujuannya yang hendak ke toilet.

Mengambil ponselnya dan memasukkan nomor itu, dengan nama Sai arogan, ia ingin langsung menghubunginya tapi keraguanya lebih besar. Nanti saja lah setelah bunga-bunga ini selesai. Ino meletak kan kembali ponselnya dan bergelut dengan bunganya.

XXX

"apa lagi jadwalku setelah ini Mana-san?" tanya Sai pada sekertarisnya,

"anda memiliki pertemuan sekaligus makan siang dengan Nyonya Tsunade, Sai-sama" , mengangguk sedikit tanda mengerti.

"berikan dokumen yang harus di bahas" ,

"Ha'i, tunggu sebentar akan saya ambilkan", Mana berlalu ke mejanya yang hanya terpisah bilik saja tapi masih satu ruangan," ini Sai-sama", Sai menerima berkasnya, setelah membaca sebentar, Sai kembali menutup berkasnya

" jam berapa jadwalnya",

" Pukul 12.15 di Ajisai Restourant", Sai melihat arlojinya jam 11.35 ,

" kita berangkat sekarang" , "Ha'i Sai-sama."

Skip time

Ajisai Restourant, 12.10, Sai di ikuti Mana di belakangnya masuk, menuju meja yang sebelumnya telah di pesan sesuai keinginan sang klien, Sai sempat sesaat berhenti saat melihat siapa yang akan di temuinya, wanita , menawan, cantik, berambut pirang, mengingatkannya pada gadis yang di mimpikannya semalam, yang hingga detik ini belum menghubunginya, secara di berkas yang Sai baca Nyonya Tsunade, adalah wanita paruh baya berusia setengah abad, bukan dua puluh limaan seperti yang dilihat Sai saat ini.

"seorang yang tepat waktu eh,,anak muda", sambutan yang Sai dapat saat tiba di sisi meja,Sai duduk di kursinya " aku bahkan baru lima menit di sini, aku kira akan ada yang namanya segelas anggur sebelum kau datang"

" maaf membuat anda kecewa Tsunade-san, tapi segelas anggur tidak masalah bagi saya ", Sai memanggil pelayan dengan tanggannya,

" ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" .

"Champagne Super Nova, " jawab sai.

" baiklah,,akan segera di antarkan mohon tunggu", pelayan berlalu,,.

" pilihan yang bagus , anak muda! Cukup ringgan untuk siang hari, cukup hangat untuk cuaca yang seperti ini,", Sai tersenyum menanggapi pujian wanita di depannya,.

" jadi apa yang bisa saya lakukan, agar anda melepasnya Nyonya?" tanya sai,,

" aku tidak pernah bilang akan melepasnya kan, kalian yang datang padaku, jadi apa yang kau tawarkan padaku?,,

" pesanann anda tuan," pelayan datang membawa pesanan Sai,

"Hm,,,,"gumam Sai menggangguk sedikit melihat pelayan itu , pelayan tersenyum manis sampai bersemu, terpesona oleh ketampanannya, dia kembali berlalu

" kau punya pesona yang kuat anak muda", komentar Tsunade, setelah meneguk sedikit champagne di gelasnya , Sai tersenym kembali,,,

" Jadi, apa yang akan kau tawarkan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu " lanjutnya,

" kami bisa menanbah harganya dua kali lipat bagaimana?"

",,,,hhhhhh " aku tidak kekurangan uang anak muda!",

" kami tidak membongkar semuanya, mengingat itu adalah warisan dari kakek anda, pasti ada kenangan tersendiri, dan anda tetap bisa mengunjunginya, bagaimana? Tawar Sai,,

"hmmm akan aku pikirkan dulu kalau begitu".

Sai meneguk minumannya, "Terima kasih, nyonya ".,, kemudian mereka memesan makan siang nya .

Selesai dengan makannya, " Baiklah , temui akau di lokasi perkebunan pekan depan , yakinkan aku bahwa kau orang yang tepat untuk menerimanya,akan ku berikan jawabannnya",

," Aku tidak akan mengecewakan anda, Nyonya" jawab Sai. Dengan itu mereka berpisah,,.

ooo

" ini kembaliannaya , terima kasih dan silahkan datang kembali", Ino baru saja melayani pembelinya, _coba aku tidak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja sebelum menerima kembaliannya, ya sich dia tampan, apalagi jika tersenyum dangan tulus, bukan seringainya itu,tapi jika di pikir lagi dengan seriangai dia juga jadi err sexy,,,, aduuuh kenapa aku jadi terus memikirkannya sich. Ini tidak benar, dia itu menyebalkan, seenaknya, Ino berhentilah memikirkannya,, telphone dia dan kembalikan uangnya , dan selesai._ Ino sibuk dengan pikirannya, pasalnya setiap ia memberikan kembalian pada para pembelinya, ia selalu saja mengingat Sai.

Di sisi lain, Sai sangat merindukan Ino, ingin rasanya melihat gadis toko bunga itu, tapi dokumen yang harus di kerjakannya masih menumpuk, sejak siang tadi, ia jadi tambah merindukannya, akibat pertemuannya dengan Nyonya Tsunade yang juga berambut pirang, membahas perkebunaan bunga, pirang dan bunga selalu merebut atensinya sekarang. Dan lagi kenapa ia belum menghubunginya juga.

XXX

Pagi ini Ino berniat menggembalikan uang milik Sai, jadilah dia sedang sibuk menghitung uangnya. " baiklah uangnya sudah siap, sekarang aku harus menelphonenya". Mengambil ponselnya, menekan tombol call, pada kontak Sai arogan,,,.

Tuuut Tuuuut Tuuut, terdengar nada tunggu di telingga Ino, hingga

"Hallo" suara rendah sedikit berat menyapa indra pendengarannya

"Ha Ha-Hallo, apakah ini dengan Sai-san", Ino memulai dengan sesopan mungkin, pengennya sich langsung aja, mengingat ia juga masih sedikit kesal, tapi kalo salah orangkan bisa berabe.

Sai senyum-senyum gaje, (akhirnya nelphone juga ni cewek) batin Sai bersorak.

" Hmm, " jawab Sai dengan bergumam " aku sedang tidak bisa memberi tanda tangan, lain waktu saja!" Ino mengeryitkan dahi mendengar lanjutan kalimat Sai. " _apa apaan itu! Siapa juga yang mau minta tanda tangan, emangnya dia siapa_ "inner Ino mencak-mencak,

" aku Ino yang kau bawa seenaknya tempo lalu, dan aku tidak ingin tanda tanganmu,!" jawab Ino sewot,,

" hm,, kenapa menelphone ku?" .Sai menyeringai sekarang.

" aak , eh apa? Bukankah kau yang memberiku nomormu ? dan seingatku kau yang memintaku menhubungimu". Ino tambah sewot

" Kenapa baru sekarang?, kau melewatkan lebih dari 24 jam!", Sai mulai menyangga dagunya dengan tangan di meja sambil membayangkan wajah Ino

"aku sibuk , kemarin pesanan bungaku baru datang, jadi aku harus menyusunnya. Di tambah banyak pembeli,kau tau" jawab Ino makin sewot aja,,"

"Jadi kau tidak sibuk sekarang?" . Kebetukan sekali pikir Sai ia juga sudah sangat merindukan nya

"In-ini aku sengaja meluangkan, waktu." _Aduh bagaimana mengatakannya ya_ "Aa- Aku ingin bertemu denganmu!" hufh lolos juga

" kau merindukanku,Hmm?"

"Si-Siapa yang merindukannmu," Ino merasa malu sekarang " aku hanya ingin mengembalikan uang mu, jadi dimana aku bisa menemuimu?"

" baiklah, temui aku di galeri'" jawab Sai.

" Galeri,,,?"

" tempat kau jalan dan menabrakku waktu itu".

" oooh, baiklah kalau begitu, sampai bertemu" dengan itu Ino menutup telphonenya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sai

.

.

.

Ino baru saja menyebrang jalan, saat mata nya menangkap mobil pick-up pengangkut bunga-bunga segar melewatinya. Mata nya sedikit melotot saat visinya melihat bunga mawar biru.

 _Mawar biru, iya aku pasti tidak salah lihat, aku harus bisa mendapatkan bunga langka itu. Oh tidak dia semakin jauh._ Jadilah Ino berlari mengerjar mobil itu, dengan penuh semangat 45.(kayak mo 17 san)

Setelah sekian lama pengembaraan Ino mengejar mobil, yang jalan lurus belok kanan, serong kiri. Berhentilah ia di depan tempat pasar bunga besar. Ino sampai memegangi lututnya tersengal-sengal mengatur nafasnya.

Setelah sedikit masuk kedalam, akhirnya Ino berbinar menemukan apa yang dia cari, tiga tangkai mawar biru, semakin ia mendekat, oh tidak Ino harus mengocek dalam – dalam dompetnya jika ingin mendapatkannya. Ia memang membawa uang cukup sich,,,tapi bagaimana dengan kembalian Sai, " _aah ini lebih penting dari Sai itu, lagi pula kapan lagi aku dapat bunga langka ini"_ fikirnya dan alhasil lah ia harus merelakan uangnya demi sang mawar,.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia tersenyum bahagia ,dengan mawar biru yang di bungkus rapi di tangamya. Yang lihat pasti pikir dia gila# di tonjok ma Ino.

"Sa-Sai..?" ...Ino terkejut mendapati sai berdiri bersandar di dinding tokonya

Sai dari tadi sebenarnya menunggu Ino di galeri, tapi karna yang di tunggu gax dateng-dateng, jadilah dia memilih mendatangi toko Ino. Tapi malah tutup ,akhirnya dia memilih menunggu didepan toko, kayak satpam aja#gantian di lempar pakek pot ma Sai.

" apa kau sudah lama?

"Hmm,,," Sai berjalan menghampiri Ino, ia ingin memandang wajah itu lebih dekat

"maaf tadi aku, ada sedikit urusan, " Ino melangkah mundur pelan saat di rasa Sai tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti mendekat, hingga punggungnya mentok pada tiang listrik di depan tokonya di belakangnya terparkir mobil Sai.

Sai tak bosan melihat berbagai ekspresinya,

" jadi ini urusan yang membuat aku menunggu", Sai melirik sebentar pada tiga tangkai mawar biru yang terbungkus rapi di tanga Ino. Ada rasa bersalah bercampur takut pada mata Ino, yang tak luput dari pandangan nya

Tiba-tiba Sai mengambil bunga itu," Heeeiii" Ino memekik tidak setuju, Sai berjalan memeutari mobil, "apa yang kau lakukan kembalikan bungaku,,"meskipun tadi sempat takut, tapi jika urusan bunga ia tak pandang bulu. Sai mengendikan bahu acuh, membuka pintu pada sisi kemudi,. Membungkuk meletakan bunga di dalam mobil, lalu berdiri kembali.

" Ikut aku jika ingin itu kembali". Sai masuk ke dalam mobil sekarang. Ino mau tak mau ikut masuk k mobil Sai di kursi sebelah Sai. Ia menoleh kesana kemari, mencari bunganya yang sayangnya tak ia temukan. _Di mana dia meletakkan bungaku, kalo sampai rusak , kupastikan dia akan rusak._ Batin Ino geram.

Selepas Ino duduk Sai memacu mobilnya dengan kencang, Ino sampai terkejut, saat seempat menoleh ke jok blakang. Pejalanan di isi dengan kesunyian, Ino masih geram sebenarnya,, habis dari tadi Sai tidaak bisa dikatakaan memtaati peraturan lalu lintas, mobilnya tak kunjung berkecepatan aman, dan Ino juga belum dapat menemukan bunga langkanya .

Mobil Sai telah melewati kota mulai menuju pinggiran, nah lho Ino takut sekarang, berbagai spekulasi berkliaran dikepalanya, jangan – jangan pemikirannya waktu itu benar kalo Sai adalah penculik,penjahat,. Bagaimana kalau dia di lukai, di perkosa , di bunuh lalau mayatnya di buang. Oh tidak,,,,,,,, Ino menggelengkan kepalaanya mengusir pemikiraan buruk.

"Sai, sebenarnya kita mau kemana,?" memberanikan diri Ino bertanya

"Suna..."jawaban singkat Sai sukses membuat Ino memekik sekali lagi

"hheeeeeeeeh, Su-suna , _mimpi apa aku semalam, baru menemukan bunga langka dan sekarang menuju suna, oh ayolah suna itu panas dan pasir semua._ fikir Ino

Secara siapa yang tak tau kota paling panas di negri ini, mana dia tidak membawa persiapan apapun lagi, sunblok kek, bisa hancur kulit cantiknya terpapar matahari.

" kau gila ya, suna itu jauh dan dan panas , kau tidak lihat aku memakai baju hampir seperti musim dingin". Secara ame kan dingin tiba-tiba harus ke daerah panas.

" aku tidak keberatan kau melucuti pakaian mu", jawab sai dengan muka polos tanpa dosa

Bluuuush,, wajah Ino sudah merah tak terbendung, " _apa-apaan itu jawaban frontaal dengan wajah polosnya,._ " Aku tidak mau, pokoknya tururnkan aku,"

"bukankah kau ingin mengembalikan kembalianku,,?"

"iya aku akan kembalikan, tapi tidak begini, turunkan aku, aku tidak mau ikut dengan mu"

"kau yakin mau turun di sini, ini sudah hampir perbatasan kota, tidak ada rumah penduduk, dan aku yakin, kendaraan umum jarang yang lewat"

"eh, kalo begitu putar balik, dan antar aku pulang, aku akan kembalikan uang mu dengan uang, tidak dengan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti ini"

" apa maksudmu dengan hal yang tidak-tidak? kau bahkan belum,, Sai memaikan alisnnya melirik baju Ino dan menyeringai " ouh jangan –jangan kau ingin kita melakuakn hal yang tidak –tidak itu, hmmm?".Sai makin menyukai acaranya menggoda Ino, membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya melihat wajah Ino yang lucu,.

"awaaaaaaaaaaas" . chiiiiiiiiitttttt bunyi ban mobil bergesekan dengan aspal. Sesuatu melintas di depan mobil mereka.

Tbc

Panjang-Lampung

maaf kalo mengecewakan, saya akan terus belajar dan memperbaiki , kekurangannya,,

dan tak pernah bosan mohon review , kritik dan sarannya,,, salam semangat 45, buat yang mau lomba 17 agustusan


	5. Chapter 5

KEMBALIAN

Sai X Ino

NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Abal,Gaje, Typo,Ooc, Dll,,,

X Kedua X

"Awaaaaaaas" Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, Duk , Dhar, Prak Buck,,, Sai banting setir menghindari sesuatu yang melintas di depan mobilnya, hingga depan mobilnya menabrak tiang listrik, .

Asap membumbung keluar dari kap mobilnya yang terbuka, siap-siap bertransformasi menjadi Stratuscumulus di udara.

Sementara dua manusia di dalam nya masih dalam keadan syok akibat kejadian tiba-tiba itu. Sai tersadar lebih dulu dari syoknya, tiada satu inchipun yang terluka dari tubuhnya, terima kasih pada sabuk pengamannya.

Sai menolah ke arah penumpang di sebelahnya, di lihatnya Ino menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong, sepertinya dia syok berat, Sai mengguncang tubuh Ino.

"Ino,,Ino,,, kau baik-baik saja". Dengan cemas Sai mencoba menyadarkan Ino. " Ino,,,Ino,, " masih tidak ada jawaban meski raut mukanya sedikit berubah, Sai tambah cemas.

"Hey,,,kau baik-baik saja! ".

"Hnn,,,apa itu tadi?" .Sai merasa lega , menghela nafas nya

"Apa kau terluka?. Masih dengan memandang Ino dan memegang bahunya, posisinya setengah badan menghadap Ino, kedua tangan memegang bahunya memutar tubuh Ino supaya menghadapnya, wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Ino.

Ino yang memandang kosong mulai tersadar dari syoknya, berkedip-kedip beberapa kali, kini di buat syok sedikit lagi, mengetahui wajah Sai yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan nafas Sai yang cemas menerpa wajahnya, sukses membuatnya merona. _Oh tidak ini zona berbahaya_

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" semprotan Ino sukses membuat Sai menjauhkan wajahnya,,menghela nafas

" Kau gila ya, kita bisa saja mati dengan caramu mengemudi!,"

" Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja", Sai kembali duduk menghadap depan

"Iya untung aku baik-baik saja,,, eh... kau ini, semua gara-gara kau, aku kan sudah bialng untuk puar balik".

" Huuufh,," Sai mendesah lagi, " Ayo turun,,,!"

"Hmmm,,,, , kenapa kita harus turun?" Sai memandang kap mobinya, Ino ikut memandang ke depan. " kenapa tidak kau saja, Cuma menutup kap itu saja kan " .Ino melipat tangannya di depan dada

Sai mencoba menyalakan mobilnya,,,"Sepertinya ini sudah tidak bisa jalan,"

"A,,Apa maksudmu?, kenapa tidak bisa jalan mesinnya menyalakan?"

"Kurasa bannya pecah,,,"

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?",, Ino melotot ke arah Sai. Ayolah tidak ada bengkel di tempat seperti ini.

Sai melepas sabuk pengamannya, membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar." Lihat saja sendiri,,"

Ino pun keluar berjalan perlahan, memutari mobil. " Haaaaah," ia mendesah panjang. "Kau benar".

"Ayo,,,." Sai meraih tangan Ino berjalan meninggalkan mobilnya menyusuri jalan.

"Mobil mu bagaimana?,, kita tinggal begitu saja".

"Hnn" Berikutnya perjalanan mereka di isi dengan perdebatan kecil dan ribuan keluhan Ino.

O

O

O

Beberapa jam kemudian,,,

"Harus berapa jauh lagi,,,apa kita akan mati disini?,, hiks hiks" Ino mewek mengeluh lagi

" Kita bahkan belum makan siang, utung aku bawa air mineral dan sedikit cemilan di tas,,,, ini semua salah mu! " meweknya udah ganti jadi marah, Sai tak habis fikir, cepat sekali perubahan emosinya.

"Siapa suruh kau menggodaku,,," jawab Sai acuh

"A-Aku? Menggodamu?,,kau saja yang terlalu tergoda " Ino benar-benar kesal, sudah jalan berpuluh-puluh meter, panas, lihat penampilannya sekarang, ia sudah mengikat mantel dinginnya di pinggang ,rambut lepek , berkeringat.

"Kita selamat,,," Sai menghela nafas lega, sebenarnya ia juga dari tadi was-was ternyata, karna tidak kunjung menemukan orang lain, selain mereka berdua, hingga saat visinya menemukan seperti pemukiman warga di depan. Ia merasa lega.

"Maksudmu?" Ino mengeryitkan dahi memandang Sai

" Di depan ada pemukiman penduduk.." Telunjuk Sai mengarah kedepan.

"Mana,,,?" Ino menyipitkan matanya mempertajam pengelihatannya. " Ah iya ,, kita selamat Sai, yeeee" Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara gembira, seketika Ia diam dan merona, Ternyata selama ini tangannya di genggam oleh Sai .

Ino menurukan tangannya, kembali berjalan dengan menunduk malu, tapi ia merasa nyaman dengan genggaman itu, dan tak ingin melepasnya.

Setelah bebrapa menit sampailah mereka dipemukiman penduduk yang tidak terlalu besar di tengah gurun,( banyangin aja kayak di film Zorro gitu). Di tengah pemukiman ada terdapat taman kecil, dengan tuggu di kelilingi kolam kecil di tengahnya, terdapat anak-anak sedang bermain bola di sana.

" Aaah, leganya kaki ku rasanya mau patah" . Desah Ino,, mereka kini duduk bangku taman,." Aku haus,,,,eh kau mau kemana?". Saat Sai hendak berdiri

"Bukankah kau haus,,? ,di sebrang sepertinya ada kedai".

"'Tidak-tidak biar aku saja, kau tunggu disini!". Ino menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sai. Sai memandang tangan dan wajah Ino bergantian, bingung.

"Ku rasa uangku tidak cukup,,," ucap Ino malu-malu( lagi kere ni si blonde). " lagi pula itu salahmu aku tidak bawa persiapan".

"Baiklah,setelah itu kita cari bengkel di sekitar sini,".

Sai membuka dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar yen kepada Ino. Secepat angka saham bergerak Ino pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Sai meraih ponselnya menghubungi seseorang.

Tuuuut tuuuuut tuuuut

"Hallo,,,haaa".

" Hnm,,,Dei apa kau sudah di sana?, .Tnya Sai pada orang di telphone

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan yang pertama,,dan dimana kau un?".

"Aku masih di perbatasan Suna,,,"

"Heeh, apa yang kau lakukan di sana bocah tinta,,? Kau tau kan acaranya di mulai sebelum petang un,,"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang,,sampaikan maafku pada, Sasori-san dan Kankuro-san,,"

"apa terjadi sesuatu un?, apa aku harus meledakkan galerimu dulu,un, baru kau mau datang ?

"Tidak ada,,sampaikan saja maafku, hadiah dariku untuk pembukaan galerinya akan kukirim lusa".

"baiklah, kalo begitu un,,"

"Terima kasih, Daidara-san,,". Tuuut, hubungan telphone terputus. Tiba-tiba,,,

TUUCK

Sebuah bola berwarna warni cerah menyentuh kaki Sai. Sai memasukkan ke saku kembali ponselnya . Ia berjongkok, mengambil bola itu. Menoleh kanan-kiri, bola siapa ini.?

Tapi saat matanya melihat seorang badut, yang berjalan ke arahnya,,,,. Kakinya menegang, matanya melotot, keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya. Saat badut melangkah maju ia melangkah mundur.

Ino telah selesai membeli minuman, kini di tangannya terdapat dua cap minuman mulai menyebrang jalan. Kini yang dilihatnya adalah Sai yang sedang memegang bola. Di depannay tak jauh dari Sai ada seorang badut yang lucu.

Tapi anehnya, saat badut melangkah maju, kenapa Sai melangkah mundur. Hingga Sai mentok dan tersandung kakinya sendiri. Alhasil Sai terjerembab dengan pantat lebih dulu masuk kedalam kolam air sekeliling tugu di taman itu dan bola terlepas dari tangan Sai.

"hahahahahahahahaha, " Ino tak dapat menahan tawanya. Ia menghampiri Sai yang kini kayak ikan kekurangan air. Sementara badut mengambil bola yang tadi terlepas. Niat ingin menolong Sai ia urungkan kala melihat gadis cantik telah di depan Sai.

"hahahahah, apa yang kau lakukan disitu tuan tampan? Mandi?, hahahah" Sai mengerutkan keningnya , memandang Ino tajam. Rasa takut yang tadi menyelimutinya kini berganti kesal.

"berhenti tertawa dan bantu aku!" perintah Sai dengan nada dingin. Tapi tak mempan pada Ino.

"hhhhhh,pefffh,,,baiklah – baiklah ". Ino meletakkan cangkir cap nya di atas dinding kolam yang hanya setinggi lututnya itu.

Ino mengulurkann tangannya, dan Sai menerimanya. Namun naas bukannya ia yang menarik Sai keluar kolam . malah ia yang di tarik sai masuk dalam kolam. Membuatnya jatuh di atas Sai.

"Aaah", Ino terkejut atas tindakan Sai. Ino mendongak hingga mata mereka bertemu pandang. Saling menyelami netra masing-masing. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi kedua wajah itu saling mendekat. Memotong jarak yang ada dengan tetap saling memandang.

10 centi meter

5 centi meter

3 centi meter

1 centi meter

Hidung bersentuhan, nafas saling bertabrakan, mata mulai saling terpejam. Sai memiringkan kepalanya ,Ino meendongakkan kepalanya.

"GOOOOOOOOL GOOOOOOOL" Teriak anak yang berhasil mencatak sekor di taman.

Ino dan Sai sepontan membuka mata, memundurkan kepalanya. Mereka saling membuang muka dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi masing-masing. Virus malu melanda.

 _Sial, anak-anak kurang ajar, padahal hampir saja, aaku bisa merasakannya._ Fikir Sai, telah menguasai diri dari malunya, Ia menyeringai melihat Ino.

 _Astaga ,,,hanpir saja, aduh kenapa aku terbawa suasana. Kenapa tidak sekalian terjadi sich, ini benar-benar memalukan. Ia pasti berfikir aku menginginkannaya._ Ino masih bergelut dengan innernya, Hingga,,,,

"Ehhhemmm," Deheman Sai sukses menyadarkan Ino, "Mau sampai kapan kau di atasku nona?. Atau kau ingin kita melanjutkan yang tertunda, hmm?"

Raut wajah Ino yang tadi malu-malu, bengong , tersadar dan sekarang berubah kesal. Sai benar-benar menikmati itu. Ino segera berdiri dan bekacak pinggang.

"Ka-kau,,!, kau ini benar-benar ya, lihat penampilanku, "

"Ku tidak jadi membantuku?"

"Tidak,! Bangun saja sendiri, dasar mesum" Ino membuang muka, tak ingin melihat netra gelap itu. Masih malu.

Sai bangun dari kolam , meraih kembali tanggan Ino.

"Kita cari toko baju dan bengkel" Kalimat Sai sukses menghentikan niat protes Ino.

" Cari tempat makan juga, aku lapar"

"Baiklah,,"

"Tunnggu!"

"Hnnmm?" Sai tidak jadi melangkah

"Minumannya" Sai meraih satu cup dan Ino pun meraih cup yang lain,

Kini mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, dengan tangan yang bebas memegang cup minuman masing-masing. Berstyle baju yang basah, tidak peduli beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka , itu tetap terasa nyaman dan indah#dunia milik berdua. Dengan itu mereka menyusuri pemukiman, mencari yang mereka perlukan.

TeBeCe

Fatahilah-Jakarta

Terima kasih telah membaca,,, mohon review dan sarannya, saya akan terus berusaha memperbaiki kekurangan nya.


	6. Chapter 6

TUCK

"Ehh" Ino terkejut

" Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta"

"eh hehe, tidak. Konan nee-san" Ino tertawa canggung ketahuan sedang melamun.

KEMBALIAN

NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Sai X Ino

AU, OOC, ABAL, TYPO ,GX BANGET

Ino sedang kedapatan melamaun saat Konan datang. Ia melamunkan perjalanan nya dengan Sai kemarin. Yang menurutnya tidak buruk juga lucu malah. Apa lagi melihat Sai takut badut, tapi Ia malu sendiri, mengingat kejadian setelahnya. Mereka pulang setelah makan malam, berakhir dengan bunga mawar biru yang rusak akibat kepanasan.

Flash Back

"kita sampai"

"aah, akhirnya sampai juga , di istanaku yang penuh dengan bunga. Rasa nya lelah sekali"

seru ino sambil meregangkan badannya yang pegal.

" masuk dan istirahat lah"

"Uhum" Ino mengangguk, "Eh-bungaku, dimana bungaku?" tanya Ino sambil menolah ke arah Sai

"hmmm" Sai ikut menatap Ino, hawa mencekam menyelimutinya sekarang. Raut wajah Ino sungguh tidak bersahabat. Sai merangkak ke kursi belakang dan berbalik takut-takut, sebuket bunga yang terdiri dari tiga tangkai mawar biru yang hampir rontok semuanya berada di tangannya. Ino melotot melihat nasip dari si langka.

"Kau!, kembalikan ia seperti semula!".

Ino marah sekarang, Sai mengernyitkan dahi, bagaimana bisa? Ia kan bukan penyihir. Ternyata jika gadis ini marah benar-benar menyeramkan.

"aku akan membunuhmu, SAI". Tekan Ino pada namanya

"A-Aku akan menggantinya" jawab Sai mencoba meredam kesal Ino

"kau pikir mudah mendapatkannya, Tuan?" masih dengan nada yang sama

"aku janji,,akan menggantinya, janji! " melihat wajah ketakutan Sai sebenarnya Ino ingin tertawa. LUCU juga pikirnya, tidak apakan mengerjai pria menyebalkan ini sekali-sekali

TUCK

Ino merasa ada yang mengetuk dahinya, denagn itu lamunan Ino buyar

Flash back off

"jika tidak sedang jatuh cinta , kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti tadi,Ino –chan?"

"i-itu karena aku mengigat ya lucu, Konan-nee" balas Ino sambil keluar dari konternya menghampiri Konan yang sedang memilih bunga.

"lucu? Dengan rona merah di pipimu ini?" goda Konan sambil menekan pipi Ino dengan telunjuknya.

"Eh-" Ino merona malu di goda seperti ini, oleh pelangganya.

Konan adalah pelanggan pertamanya dari dia membuka toko bunga ini, Ia akan datang seminggu dua kali ke toko ini, untuk membeli bunga Ino, jika tidak untuk mengunjungi makam sahabatnya yang Ino tau namanya yahiko, maka untuk menjenguk kekasihnya yang sedang sakit yaitu Nagato. Keramahan Konan yang tidak bosan mendengar kecerewetan Ino , memuat mereka dekat.

"Jadi bunga untuk siapa kali ini..?' tanya Ino . Ia harus menganti topik lain jika tidak ingin terus di goda.

" Nagato, Ia akan melakukan opersi malam ini"

"benarkah...? Tanya Ino antusias " kalau begitu silahkan Konan-nee pilih bunganya, aku akan merangkainya secantik mungkin"

"terima kasih ,Ino –chan" Konan tersenyum senang melihat kepedulian Ino

Setelah Konan selesai memilih bunganya kini Ino merangkai buket bunga itu

"jadi siapa pria itu...?" tanya Konan

"Siapa?, pria yang mana?"

"yang lucu itu?"

"Konan nee... tolong berhenti bertanya tentang nya, dia itu pria menyebalkan, pemaksa, arogan, Konan-nee tau dia bahkan merusak bunga langkaku kemarin. Dasar sangat menyebalkan . tapi dia lucu saat-..."

"Saat.?" Ino menyesali kecerewetannya. Kenapa dia sendiri sekarang yang menceritakan tentang Sai sungguh malu.

Kheh...terkekeh melihat reaksi Ino.

"sepertinya, Ia pria yang sangat menarik, kau bahkan sangat bersemangat sampai tidak sadar rangkaian bungamu selesai Ino-chan,,"

"Konan-neeee" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, sabil menyerahkan bunganya, Konan mnerimanya.

"Terima kasih Ino-chan , ini sangat indah Nagato pasti menyukainya"

"sama-sama Konan-nee, sampaikan salamku untuk Nagato-san, dan semoga oprasinya berhasil"

Konan berlalu menuju keluar toko bunga Ino.

Oooooooooo Ooooooo Oooooooo

Sai keluar dari tempat pengiriman barang. Ia baru saj mengirimkan pesanan –pesanan lukisan buatannya, kepada pembeli. Termasuk hadiah untuk duo pematung handal dari suna, atas pembukaan galerinya dua hari lalu. Sesama seniman harus saling menghargai kan.

 _Apa yang di lakukannya disitu , mau kemana dia._ Fikir Sai ketika melihat Ino berdiri di halte bus. Segera saja Sai memasuki mobilnya dan menuju ke tempat Ino.

Ino memberenggut saat mobil yang Ia kenal berhenti di depannya. Pintu depan bagian penumpang terbuka. Meperlihatkan Sai yang sedang menyetir .

"Masuklah..! " kata Sai sambil menoleh dan sedikit membungkuk

"Aku sedang tidak ingin ikut dengan mu, tidak biasakah lain kali saja" Ino sedang tidak mood pergi jauh hari ini. Ia ingin mencoba mencari mawar biru lagi.

"aku tidak akan membawa mu pergi kali ini"

"Eee" Ino mengeryitkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Sai

" Aku akan mengantarmu , kemanapun kau mau. Kau ingin mencari bunga itu kan? Aku kan sudah janji akan menggantinya"

Flash back

BUCK BUCK

"aku janji akan menggantinya, janji. Aduh, aduh,,"

" Kau pikir mudah mendapatkannya hah? Aku harus lari larian tau. Ini sangat langka" kesal Ino sambil memukul Sai dengan buket bunganya.

"langka bukan berarti tidak adakan? Aduh aduh,,hentikan aku janji mengantinya. Aku akan mengatarmu kemana saja untuk mendapatkannya" untung bunganya di bungkus plastik, jika tidak bisa hancur muka tampannya oleh duri-duri.

Flash back off

Ino meringis memngigat keganasannya, setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Ino masuk. Lumayan kan menghemat uang nya. Mobil sai mulai berjalan.

" jadi kita kemana?" tanya Sai

"kita kepasar saja!" Sai menoleh mendengar jawaban Ino, gadis secantik dia ?Sai pikir Ino akan membeli bunganya di toko yang lebih besar dari tokonya , atau swalayan khusus bunga.

"kenapa?

"tidak.." Ino tersenyum, saat memutuskan melihat ke arah jendela. Orang seperti Sai tidak mungkin mengunjungi yang namanya pasarkan.

Sepertinya Ino harus menyesal mengajak Sai ke pasar. Karena kini mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Lihat saja tatapan memuja dari para ibu-ibu terhadap mereka, kepada Sai tepatnya. Dan apa-apaaan itu dengan senyuman di wajah Sai.

Tak hentinya Ino mendengar bisikan. Seperti dia tampan sekali... wah ada pangeran... bahkan sampai ada yang berteriak Kyaa tampannya, sampai melupanan pasangan sendiri.

Di tempat ini pun sama saja. Ino yang biasanya menjadi primadona bila datang, kini terlupakan. Lihatlah para pegawai dari pemasok bunga Ino , kini sedang terang-terangan menggoda Sai . sampai Nyonya bos pun ikutan juga. Ino yang kesal keliling sendiri mencari mawar biru di ribuan bunga yang ada.

Ino sedang berdiri di bawah tangga, saat seorang pegawai mencoba menggantung pot bunga di atasnya. Banyak anak-anak berlarian dan salah satunya menyenggol tangga tersebut.

"Awaaas" teriak orang tak jauh darinya. Ino menoleh

"Ino!"

"Eh—" Ino terkejut tiba-tiba Sai menubruknya.

PRAAK

Sebuah pot lumayan besar pecah setelah jatuh dari atas.

"Kau tak apa?"

"emm" Ino mengangguk dalam pelukan Sai. "Kaki mu?" tanya Ino. Ternyata pot yang tak jadi menimpanya jatuh di atas kaki Sai.

"Ini tak apa-apa" Sai menggerakkan kakinya. Sebenarnya terasa nyeri pada pergelangan kakinya, tapi Sai mengabaikannya. Para pegawai menghampiri mereka, membantu merka berdiri. Pekerja yang tadi memasang pot pun minta maaf.

" apa kalian tidak apa-apa? Maaf tadi aku tidak memegang talinya dengan benar"

"tidak apa-apa paman , aku tau tadi tanggamu sedikit bergoyang" jawab Ino menenangkan rasa bersalah pegawai itu.

"syukurlah, jika kalian baik-baik saja."

Setelah kejadian tadi mereka masih melanjutkan keliling pasar. Bunga mawar birunya masih belum ketemu juga.

"sudah ku bilangkan bunga itu sangat langka, " Ino menggerutu kesal, tidak menemukannya

"waaah, itu sangat lucu,,,ayo kesana" Sai mengerutkan dahinya mengikuti Ino, bukannya mereka berniat mencari bunga , kenapa kini menyimpang ke bagian asesoris begini. Dasar wanita.

Ino memasuki stan asesoris yang menurutnya lucu, sedangkan Sai yang tadinya hendak ikut masuk. Merubah langkahnya, kala melihat dua orang anak kecil yang sedang berdiri di depan aquarium. Di tangan mereka terdapat pensil dan yang sepertinya buku gambar.

" mereka terus bergerak"

" iya kenapa susah sekali, ini jadi tidak terlihat seperti ikan" celoteh dua anak itu

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sai setelah tiba disisi dua bocah tadi

"kami sedang mencoba menggambar mereka" tunjuk salah satu bocah pada aquarium

"tapi mereka terus bergerak, jadi kami kesulitan menggambarnya" kata bocah satu lagi

"boleh jika ku bantu menggambarnya?'

"apa paman bisa? " tanya dua bocah itu kompak

"akan aku coba,," dua bocah itu berbinar memandang Sai, seraya menyerahkan pensil dan buku gambarnya. Sai menerima dengan tersenyum.

Ino sedang melihat kalung batu yang menurutnya lucu, yang di pajang di stan ini . Seringai devilnya melebar kala Ia berdiri di depan topeng-topeng yang di pajang. Ino memutuskan membeli satu topeng. _Ini akan menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan._ Selesai membayar topeng Ino keluar dari stan asesoris , mencari makhluk yang tadi menemaninya.

"waaah, ini sangat keren"

"iya ini bagus sekali , paman sunguh pandai menggambarnya" puji dua bocah kepada Sai yang berhasil menggambar ikan di aquarium dengan sangat mirip.

"bagaimana paman bisa melakukannya? Apa kami juga akan bisa menggambar sebagus ini?"

"tentu,, jika kalian rajin berlatih" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum

"benarkah?" Sai mengangguk " terima kasih paman" Sai mengacak sedikit rambut dua bocah itu

"sama-sama" bocah pun berlari senang dengan buku gambar yang telah terisi.

Ino tersenyum tulus melihat interaksi Sai dengan dua bocah kecil tadi.

"apa yang kau berikan pada mereka? Tampaknya mereka bahagia sekali"

"aku memang selalu memberikan kebahagian" sambut Sai sambil mengedikkan bahu. Ino merengut. _Jawaban macam apa itu. Kenapa kau membuatku kesal jika selalu memberikan kebahagiaan. Dasar menyebalkan_

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Keluar dari area pasar menuju tempat Sai memarkirkan mobil. Dengan gontai Ino berjalan, karena tidak juga mendapatkan yang Ia cari. Meski sudah keliling pasar .

Kini mereka sudah di dalam mobil. Berkendara dengan santai di jalanan yang gerimis. Bahkan sepertinya langit mengerti perasaan Ino. Sai merasa bersalah, melihat Ino yang lelah dan tak bersemangat.

Sesekali Sai melirik ke arah Ino, yang hanya diam memandang keluar jendela. Sai lebih menyukai Ino yang cerewet. Marah sekali pun tak apa, asal tidak sedih seperti ini. Terasa ada yang mencubit hatinya.

Sai menghentikan mobilnya. Di tepi sebuah taman. Akhirnya Ino menoleh, menampilkan ekspresi bertanya

"Di seberang ada kedai, secangkir kopi mugkin bisa mengurangi lelah mu." Kalimat Sai meluncur seraya Ia melepas sabuk pengaman nya.

"aku ingin tetap disisni." Jawaban Ino sukses mengagalkan niat Sai mengembalikan mood Ino. Sai menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan turun untuk membeli kopi. Apa kau mau tambahan lain,burger mungkin?"

"terserah kau saja" Sai keluar dari mobil ,berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju kedai menghindari rintik air jatuh.

Melihat situasi ini Ino merasa deja-vu, akan kejadian di sebuah taman, bedanya kali ini Sai yang membeli minumannya. Ino tersenyum... _kheh, lucu juga dia takut badut, Eh-_. Ino lantas mencari-cari sesuatu yang di belinya di pasar tadi. Ia menyeringai sekarang, Ia memakai topengnya.

Sai tiba beberapa saat kemudian . Ia masuk kedalam mobil , meletakkan yang sepertinya bungkussan burger .

"Ini kopinya." Sai menyodorkan secangkir kopi hangat ke arah Ino. Tapi tidak ada tanggapaan dari Ino. Sai jadi cemas, di lihatnya Ino menunduk, rambutnya yang tadi di ikat ekor kuda, kini tergerai menutupi wajahnya.

"Ino" Panggilnya, masih tidak ada jawaban. Sai meletakkan cangkir kopinya, memegang bahu Ino.

"Ino, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

SRETT

"Taraaaa"

Tiba-tiba Ino menoleh menghadapnya, dengan wajah badut. Hal itu sukses membuat Sai terkejut. Memundurkan badannya ,Sai menegang ketakutan. Memojokan dirinya

"HHHHHHHHH," hal itu sukses membuat Ino tertawa, melihat ekspesi Sai yang seperti bocah lima tahun kehilangan ibunya. Setelah puas Ino melepas topengnya, tapi masih mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Kau lucu sekali, jika begitu. khehhh"

Ino merasa aneh, melihat Sai yang masih ketakutan, bahkan sekarang wajahnya berkeringat dan bergetar. Rasa bersalah kini menghampirinya, Ia jadi khawatir.

"S-Sai.."

Sai masih bergetar, Ino mencoba dengan mengguncang bahunya. Tapi tidak ada perubahan, bahkan terlihat Sai seperti menahan tangis. Ia bahkan sedikit meracau. Ino reflek memeluknya, mencoba menenangkan.

Beberapa saat, kini Sai sudah tidak bergetar lagi.

"Jangan ting-tinggalkaan aku," racauan Sai masih berlanjut

"tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

" ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku"

"tenanglah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" jawab Ino masih dengan memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya

"Janji?"

"iya, aku berjanji". Ino merasa seperti menenangkan anak kecil. _Apa benar ini Sai yang menyebalkan selama ini_. Ino sungguh tidak mengerti.

Lama mereka dalam posisi berpelukan. Racauan Sai telah berhenti, setelah Ino berhasil meyakinkanya bahwa Ia tidak akan meninggalkannya. Sai telah tersadar sekarang. Ia sungguh tak keberatan menunjukan sisi lemahnya di hadapan Ino. Biasanya Ia akan mati-matian menutupinya.

Ino yang sudah mulai pegal mencoba melepas pelukannya.

"Tetaplah seperti ini, pelukan mu sangat nyaman. Sepertinya kita harus sering melalukannya"mendengar nada bicara Sai yang telah kembali dan kalimat nya. Ino mendorong tubuh Sai. Melepas pelukan itu dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

" Aduh.. kenapa kau mendorong ku?"

" Itu karena salah mu!"

" di mana letak salahnya?"

"kau memanfaatkan situasi!"

"aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bukankah harusnya itu sebuah pujian!"

"Dasar bodoh, kau tidak pandai memuji" Ino meraih burger, Ia yang kesal sekaligus malu melampiaskan nya kepada burger dengan memakannya.

"aku tidak bodoh, aku tampan"

"apa tidak ada kalimat lain,? Itu tidak cocok di sebut pujian" Sai tersenyum, mood Ino telah kembali. Sai akan terus meladeni perdebatan ini, asalkan Ino tidak sedih lagi.

"jadi yang cocok seperti apa,? Apa aku harus bilang dada-mu terasa sungguh lembut, begitu?"

BLUSH...

Tbc

KHATULISTIWA-PONTIANAK

TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA

Maaf baru up beberapa hari ini sungguh saya tidak punya waktu menulisnya. Menyentuh word saja tidak sempat. Meski begitu saya kembali, semoga kalian suka.

Mohon Reviewnya


	7. Chapter 7

**KEMBALIAN**

SAI X INO

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

ABAL, TYPO, GAJE,AU,OOC,DLL

Dengan di iringi perdebatan yang memalukan menurut Ino. Tapi menyenangkan menurut Sai, mereka berakhir di depan toko bunga milik Ino.

"kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!, tapi terima kasih telah mengantarku" Ino keluar dari mobil Sai dengan cemberut, Ia pikir Sai akan pulang seperti biasanya setelah mengantar nya. Tapi perkiraan nya salah, Sai ikut turun dari mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau turun?"

"memangnya tidak boleh turun dari mobilku?"

"bu-bukan begitu...kau tidak pulang?"

"sedang tidak ada yang bisa ku kerjakan, semua pesanan lukisan sudah ku kirim tadi pagi"

"kau pelukis?"

"hnm!?" Sai memandang Ino dengan dahi bergaris

"tidak...hanya saja kau tidak terlihat seperti pelukis"

"memangnya, menurutmu pelukis itu terlihat seperti apa?" Sai balik bertanya sambil berjalan mendahului Ino ke arah pintu toko. Ino menyusulnya seraya mencari kunci dalam tasnya.

" Yaaa, pelukis itu kan biasanya berpenampilan sedikit nyeleneh,urakan-" Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seorang Sai urakan!? bisa di tebas Danso nanti. "bebas,menyenangkan, tidak seprti mu". Jawab Ino seraya membuka pintu. Sai menyentuh tangan Ino yang telah membuka pintu, Ino menoleh.

"Jadi menurutmu aku tidak menyenangkan?" ucap Sai tenang menatap tepat di manik seindah laut itu. Ino yang di tatap seintens itu di tambah pertanyaan tabu, mendadak bingung,sedikit menegang.(untung gx mendadak dangdut#ok abaikan).

Memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sai, Ino memilih melanjutkan langkahnya ke konter tokonya. " bukan begitu... kau-kau lebih sering berpakaian formal, menyebalkan, semaunya sendiri-" Ino meletakan tasnya di konter. "arogan dan-"

"Tampan.." Sai menyahut, sambil berjalan masuk. Perempatan siku muncul di jidat Ino, kalimatnya di potong oleh Sai.

"aku belum bilang begitu". Ino mulai menata pot bunga di pinggir jendela kaca.

"kau masih mau membuka toko mu?" .

"iya...ini belum terlalu sore". Membalik tanda buka pada pintu toko.

" tapi hari gerim-"

KLING ...

"Maaf apa toko nya masih buka?". Ino melebarkan senyumannya, memandang remeh pada Sai

"ah ... tentu, selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu". Sambut Ino ramah pada pembelinya. Selanjutnya berisi percakapan tentang bunga-bungaan. Dan Sai hanya memperhatian Ino melayani pembelinya.

" kau bisa menunggu di dalam, kau akan pegal jika berdiri terus di situ" .Ino menunjuk pintu yang mengarah ke rumahnya dari dalam toko. Sai menuju pintu itu. _" kenapa dia berjalan seperti itu, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kakinya"_ , sesekali melihat Sai hingga hilang di telan pintu.

O

O

O

Hari menjelang malam saat tokonya sepi, dan kini hujan cukup deras, Ino memilih untuk menutup tokonya " uuhhh, lelahnya biarpun hari ini buka setengah hari tapi lumayanlah, terima kasih untuk _kami-sama,_ " meregangkan tubuhnya. " ya ampun aku melupakannya, dia pasti kesal", selesai menutup toko Ino berlari kecil masuk ke rumahnya guna melihat yang dia lupakan.

Terlihat Sai yang tertidur di sofa tunggalnya,"haah,..."menghela nafasa sedikit " maaf, kau pasti lelah". Membungkukan badannya dari belakang sofa. Memandang wajah tidur Sai yang tenang dan polos, tak terbantahkan membuatnya menarik sudut bibirnya. "kau tau, aku tak bilang kau tidak tampan,sangat malah. tidak bisakah kau tidak menyebalkan dan kepedean, tapi!? Kenapa kau sangat takut dengan badut ,hm?" Ino mengembangkan senyumnya "Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu, hihihi." Ino terkikik geli "Aah kenapa aku jadi seperti orang gila berbicara dengan orang tidur ". menegakkan badannya dan berlalu.

Ino berhenti saat hendak menuju dapur kala meihat pergelangan kaki Sai membiiru," apa karena ini jalanmu jadi aneh,hmm? Dasar bodoh" Melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, Ino kembali dengan air hangat dan handuk serta kotak P3K .

Perlahan dia mencoba melepas kaos kaki Sai, agar tidak membangunkannya, tanpa sengaja tertekan pada memar itu, membuat Sai perlahan membuka matanya. "ah kau bangun... maaf , aku tidak sengaja, " Sai mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk "aku hanya ingin mengopresnya, "kenapa kau paksakan berjalan dengan memar seperti itu? Kau bodoh ya".

"aku laki-laki,,! Ini bukan apa-apa untuk ku" jawab Sai,

" huuuh" Ino menghela napas panjang, " baiklah.. ini, kompres memarmu,lalu beri salepnya!" menyerahkan handuk kecil, yang di terima Sai, " aku mau mandi, dan setelah itu ku buatkan makan malam" Ino berjalan menuju kamarnya

" kenapa kita tidak makan di luar", Ino kembali menoleh kearah Sai, saling memandang,

" dengan luka bukan apa-apa, dan memarmu serta hari hujan begini, aku tidak mau". Sai hanya mengendikan bahu , Ino menutup pintu kamarnya dan Sai kembali berkutat dengan handuk dan air hangat.

Beberapa waktu kemudian

Cklek

Ino keluar dari kamarnya, Sai menoleh ,dan di buat menelan silvanya, memandang wajah cantik, rambut yang setengah basah, kaki jenjang,kulit putih mulus , dengan baju lengan pendeknya itu, nona apa yang kau lakukan, membuat pikiran Sai berkeliaran.

Ino berjalan seolah terburu-buru ke arah Sai, _eh kenapa dia bersemangat mendekat padaku,_ inner Sai besorak...

" astaga apa yang kau lakukan, bukan begitu cara menggunakannya". Sai masih belum konek saat Ino buru-buru datang pada nya dan malah berjongkok di bawah.

Sai berkedip beberapa kali, hingga ia merasa sedikit perih, saat ino menghapus salep dengan tissue pada lukanya yang sedikit terbuka.( salah sangka eh).

" kau tidak boleh langsung memberi salep, pada bagian luka yang terbuka,kau harus mengoleskannya di sekitarnya saja" Sai memperhatikan Ino yang membersihkan salep pada lukanya.

Tidak terasa sakit jika di pandang, apa lagi saat Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, mereka saling bertatapan, Sai memandang bola mata seindah laut itu seolah menenggelamkannya, di tambah bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, aroma shampo yang merayu indra penciumannya, dari rambut yang sehabis kramas, Sai mendekat kan wajahnya,, seolah di bawa suasana Ino perlahan menutup matanya, Sai semakin semangat mengeliminasi jarak bibir mereka,,,,.Hingga

" Kau mengerti tidak?" karena tidak ada jawaban Ino sedikit menekan luka Sai,

"Issh" Sai tersentak kembali ke dunia nyata, ternyata tadi hanya imajinasinya saja, karna kini yang ia lihat, Ino masih menunduk mengoleskan salep pada sekitar lukanya.

" nah sudah selesai".

Ino membereskan peralatan kompres dan kotak P3K nya untuk di bawa ke dapur, seraya berdiri," tunggulah aku akan membuat makan malam untuk kita berdua",,

"Hm,!" Sai bergumam dan Ino menuju dapur, Sai mengelengkan kepala mengenyahkkan pikiran-pikiran gilanya.

Tak lama Ino memasak, kini tersajilah sup tofu ala Ino dengan dua cangkir duduk di karpet berhadapan, dengan meja sebagai pemisah. Sai makan dalam diam, sedangkan Ino was-was memperhatikannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ino yang tak sabar menunggu pendapat Sai

"hmmm?" Sai mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ino bingung

"Aisssh, bagaimana?"

"Apannya?" Tanya Sai dengan wajah polos

" sup nya, Bagaimana?" Ino sungguh penasaran

" ini...," Sai menjeda kalimatnya, Ino menatapnya dengan gemas. "bisa di makan "

Duar, muncul perempatan siku di jidat Ino.

"tentu saja itu bisa di makan, aku tidak mungkin meracuni mu dan diriku sendiri. Maksudku rasanya Sai, bagaimana enak tidak?" Ino benar-benar gemas dengan pria di hadapannya ini.

" Kau ingin tau rasanya?" jawab Sai, Ino mengangguk antusias. " kenapa tidak kau makan sup nya juga,kau akan tau juga rasanya" Tambah lagi perlipat-lipat siku di jidat Ino.

"ah sudah lah, kau menyebalkan" Ino memilih memakan supnya juga, dan menyerah menanyakan pendapat Sai tentang masakannya. Sai mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan makannya. Selanjutnya mereka makan dalam hening

TeBeCe

KHATULISTIWA-PONTIANAK

TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA


	8. Chapter 8

**KEMBALIAN**

Sai X Ino

Disclaimer Masashi kishimoto

Typo, Abal, Au,Ooc, Geje gx jelas

Selesai dengan makan malam dengan sup tofu buatan Ino, Kini mereka memilih menonton drama korea , tepatnya pilihan Ino dan Sai hanya menurut saja. Kekesalan Ino tentang pendapatnya akan masakan Ino yang baru Sai pahami setelah hampir selesai makan, membuat Sai tak ingin gadis itu tambah kesal.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sofa, bertemani ocha hangat di atas meja. Perdebatat kecil kadang terjadi tentang drama yang mereka tonton.

"Kau lihat, dia lelaki yang tidak peka. Padahalkan sang gadis cuma mau dihibur dengan di temani" komentar Ino atas drama yang mereka tonton.

" Tapikan dia harus bekerja," Jawab Sai

"kan bisa di tunda sebentar saja, ia baru kehilangan sesuatu yang di sayangi,"

" hanya kehilangan anjingnya saja kan, itu terlalu manja namanya"

"tetap saja peliharaan itu , sudah seperti keluarga kau tau. Aku pun jika kehilangan semua bunga ku akan merasa sedih"

" tapi kau kan bisa membelinya kembali,"

"iya,tapi tidak semua bunga mudah di beli"

"beli saja yang ada, sama-sama bunga ,lagi pula aku menemanimu kan?"

"tidak semua bunga itu sama , setiap bunga memiliki arti tersendiri. Eh-" Ino menghentikan kata-katanya, kini pipi nya sedikit merona ,karna Sai sedari tadi memang menemaninya. Apa menurut Sai Ia termasuk wanita yang manja. Tidak- Ino tidak ingin di anggap begitu, dia wanita yang kuat dan mandiri.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu, apa kau sakit?" tanya Sai khawatir seraya meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Ia tidak ketahui itu malah membuat wajah Ino semakin merah." Tapi suhu badanmu normal...?". Sai memadang sejenak." Mungkin kau kedinginan sebaiknya pakailah selimut"

"emm, " Ino mengangguk lalu berdiri , berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ini bagus untuk meredakan debaran jantungnya. Yang tak tentu karna ulah Sai, _astaga ada apa dengan ku._

Tak lama Ino kembali dengan selimut di tangannya. Ia kembali duduk di sisi Sai.

"Apa kau merasa dingin juga?, kurasa ini cukup lebar untuk berdua" Sai mengangguk tanda menyetujui. Ino melebarkan selimutnya, dan Sai menerimanya. _Bagus ino apa yang kau lakukan,_ Ino memaki dirinya sendiri, karna telah menawarkan berbagi selimut dengan Sai. Itu justru menambah laju detak jantungnya. Pasalnya mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang nonton film romantis. Untuk film dan dan kondisi mereka saat ini memang pas, tapi untuk status sepasang kekasih? Ini tidak.

Hujan masih cukup deras. Dan sepertinya Sai tidak ada niat meninggalkan gadis ini. Petir yang datang dengan gemuruh yang amat keras mengejutkan Ino,

"Akh..." reflek Ino memeluk lengan Sai. Tindakan itu mengalirkan aliran aneh pada Sai, seperti listrik statis. "Maaf !" ucap Ino canggung , Sai mengangguk kaku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sai di peluk wanita, tapi saat Ino yang melalukannya, ada rasa yang berbeda dan entah mengapa Sai merasa senang. Dan merasa kehilangan saat Ino melepas pelukannya, Sama seperti saat di dalam mobil.

Setelah kejadian petir Ino lebih memilih diam dan tak banyak komentar tentang drama yang mereka tonton. Sai sesekali melirik Ino, karna Ino yang tak lagi banyak komentarsekarang diam, Sai jadi canggung mau bertanya juga. Akhirnya hening menjadi teman meski tak benar-benar hening , masih terdengar suara dari drama yang mereka tonotn serta hujan yang turun.

Jam menunjukan tengah malam, saat Sai merasakan beban berat pada bahu kirinya. Sai menoleh mendapati wajah ayu sang putri bunga yang ternyata tertidur. Sai yang tak ingin gadisnya tidur dengan posisi itu berniat membangunkannya.

 _Tapi Ia terlihat sangat lelah, jika ku bangunkan mungkin Ia akan susah tidur lagi. Tidak...Tidak..._ Sai binggung _hnm apa aku pindahkan saja ke kamarnya?. Tidak... akan sangat tidak sopan memasuki kamar seorang gadis. Tapikan dia tinggal seorang diri...seoarng gadis dalam gendonganmu dan kau mengantarnya ke kamar? oh Tidak..Tidak.. apa yang ku pikirkan. Lalu bagaimana?_ Sai berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. _Ah ku baringkan kn saja dia di sofa, setidaknya dia tidak akan berfikir aneh-aneh._ Dengan itu Sai membaringkan Ino di sofa dengan sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkannya. Kemudian Sai tarik selimut hingga menutupi bawah leher Ino, lama Ia pandangi wajah tidur itu.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah hari ini,hmm?, mencari bunga langka itu. Masih harus menjaga toko dan kemudian memasak". Sai menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang sedikit menutupi wajah Ino." Tentang masakan mu... itu enak, sungguh aku tidak mengerti tadi, maaf. aku tidak pernah di tanya soal masakan sebelumnya". Sai tersnyum, senyum yang jarang Ia tampak kan senyuman tulus nya. Memandang bibir memerah dan sedikit terbuka ingin rasanya Sai mengecupnya. Tapi Sai tidak akan melakukannya jika wanita ini tidak menikmatinya juga.

CUP,,

Sai mengecup kening gadisnya, " Mimpilah yang indah, aku janji akan mendapatkan bunga langka itu untuk mu" . Sai mematikan drama yang masih berepisode-episode itu. Dan memilih duduk di karpet dan bersandar pada kaki sofa kemudian meutup matanya.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari mengganggu tidurnya,"uughh" Ino memawa tangannya menutup mata mencoba menghalaunya. Tak berhasil kembali ke dalam tidurnya . Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, Ino Mengerjapkan matanya, tunggu! Ini tidak seperti kamarnya, memandangi sekitar ooouh dia tidur di sofa ternyata. Tidak di sangka tidur di sofa bisa senyenyak ini, lihat matari bahkan sudah hampir tinggi. Ino mendudukan dirinya, melihat jam sudah jam sembilan lewat, "pantas saja" gumamnya

Ia mengingat-ingat, bagaimana bisa Ia tidur di sofa, kemarin menjaga toko sampai hampir malam, terus memasak ,makan malam bersama, menonton drama dalam satu sofa dan satu selimut, dan-

1 detik

2detik

3 detik

"Ehh-" Ino memekik "S-Sai". Ia ingat sekarang kemarin Ia bersama pria itu, lalu dimana dia sekarang. Ino menolehkan kepala kesana kemari mencari sosok Sai tapi nihil. Sepertinya dia sudah pulang, _aku benar-benar gadis tuan rumah yang buruk._ Ino mengacak-acak rambut nya, mengeram . "lihat bahkan meja bekas semalam sudah rapi, aaaa, lebih baik aku mandi. Eh tunggu?" Ino mengambil secarik kertas berisi pesan yang tertimpa segelas air.

" _halo peri bunga yang cantik, aku tidak tau kapan kau akan bangun, jadi ku tak berani membuatkan mu susu. Air mineral saja ya. Tentang makan malam Itu enak,_ _(apalagi kalo makan siangku hari ini )._ _apalagi jika setiap hari adalah masakanmu."._

.

.

.

Sai sedang membantu pengunjung galerinya berdiri saat mendengar suara benda jatuh. Sai pun menoleh betapa terkejutnya dia saat di lihatnya Ino berbalik pergi dengan sedikit berlari. Sai berjalan mengambil benda yang di jatuhkan Ino, sebuah kotak bento berbalut kain gambar beruang berwarna biru muda.

"kau harus menjelaskannya, sepertinya dia salah paham" suara pengunjung yang kini telah berdiri di sampingnya. Sai melirik sekilas, lalu berjalan cepat keluar galeri. Di lihatnya Ino hendak memasuki taksi, memepercepat langkahnya, namun sayang langkahnya tak bisa mengapai laju taksi berisi Ino dan sopirnya itu.

" _aku harus ke rumahnya,"_ tergesa Sai kembali masuk ke galerinya, meninggalkan tanda tanya pada pegawainya. Melihat bosnya sebentar berlari keluar, sekarang berjalan cepat masuk lagi.

Sai masuk ruang pribadinya menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja, tiba- tiba handphonenya berdering.

"Hallo..." Sai mengangkat telpon yang ternyata dari kakaknya

"Hallo, Sai kita ada pertemuan dengan Uchiha-san, tentang rencana pembangunan hotel di tanah Nyonya Tsunade." Ternyata Sai lupa sempat mengajukan diri ikut andil dalam proyek ini, karna ia sendiri sempat berjanji akan meyakinkan Nyonya pirang itu .

"Ha'i, dimana pertemuannya Nii-san".

" di cafe seberang Ame _Hospital,_ jangan terlambat kau tau Uchiha itu kan!? "

"Baiklah Nii-san, aku ke sana sekarang". Dengan itu sambungan telphone berahir.

 _Sepertinya nanti saja aku menjelaskan kepada Ino"_ Sai meraih jasnya juga kali ini .berjalan tenang keluar,

"Kato-san"

"Ha'i, Sai-sama"

"Aku ada urusan, jika ada yang mencariku minta saja tinggalkan pesan" kata Sai pada pegawainya

"Ha'i , Sama"

Skip time

Pintu cafe terbuka, Shin tersenyum melihat Sai datang menghampirinya, Ia mengernyitkan alisnya melihat apa yang ada di tangan Sai. Namun perhatiannya segera teralihkan, tak kala duo uchiha datang .

"maafkan kami, jika kami membuat mu menunggu. Aku harus menjenguk seseorang di seberang" buka Itachi

"tidak sama sekali Itachi-san, adikku bahkan baru juga datang."

"ah, dia si pelukis muda itu?" Shin mengangguk "kau membawa adikmu dan aku dengan adikku, bukannkah kita seperti aniki yang menjaga mereka hhhh" canda Itachi

"hhhh kau benar" sambung Shin, Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi obrolan ini sedangkan bungsu uchiha mendengus .

"bagai mana kalo kita makan siang dulu, sebelum membahas proyek ini Shin-san"

" itu ide yang bagus Itachi –san aku juga lapar" Sai melambaikan tangan memanggil pelayan untuk mereka. Pelayan datang dan mencatat pesanan mereka.

"kau tidak makan Sai-san" tanya itachi, karena sai hanya pesan minuman saja

"aku makan hanya tidak memesan saja" Itachi menoleh ke Sasuke ,yang hanya mendapat kedikan bahu, kemudian menatap Shin yang di balas dengan senyuman.

Tak berapa lama pesanan mereka datang, dan Sai meletakkan kotak bento nya yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuannya. Sasuke sebisa mungkin menahan tawa, sedangkan Itachi sukses terkekeh, pasalnya bertemu klien dengan membawa bento itu sungguh tidak biasa. Dan apa itu gambar boneka beruang kain biru muda sungguh tidak pria sekali.

Setelah makan siang yang di selingi kekehan dan candaan Shin dan Itachi yang ingin mencoba bento Sai, namun di blokade kuat oleh Sai, barulah terjadi perdebatan antara duo Uchiha dan duo Shimurai. Sai yang sudah berjnji untuk tidak membongkar seluruh kebun, sedangkan Uchiha tipe yang tidak setengah-setengah dalam proyek.

.

.

"Ino..."sepontan bibirnya menyebut nama itu, saat keluar caffe dan dilihatnya gadis itu di seberang jalan. Ino yang merasa terpanggil , melihat kearah suara sedikit terkejut dengan yang di lihatnya.

"Taxi...!" ucap Ino yang melihat taxi lewat, dia masih belum ingin bertemu pria itu.

Sai yang melihat Ino menghentikan taxi coba untuk menghentikannya. "Ino tunggu!". taxi yang di tumpangi Ino mulai berjalan. Sai mencoba menyebrang jalan.

TIIIIIIIN TIIIIIIIN

Tbc

Teluk-Lampung

Terima kasih sudah membaca


	9. Chapter 9

**KEMBALIAN**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

SAI X INO

Typo, Geje, Ooc, Au,Abal

Sai yang melihat Ino menghentikan taxi coba untuk menghentikannya. "Ino tunggu!". taxi yang di tumpangi Ino mulai berjalan. Sai mencoba menyebrang jalan.

TIIIIIIIN TIIIIIIIN

"kau mau mati ,hah!?"

Sai melangkah mundur mengurungkan niat nya menyebrang, karena suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga. Memandang taxi yang membawa Ino.

Ino menoleh cemas, dari dalam taxi. Saat mendengar klakson mobil dari arah belakang. Namun kemudian mendesah lega. Yang di khawatirkannya tidak terjadi.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Sai akan menemui Nyonya Tsunade, dia telah siap dengan penampilannya. Tiba di kantor dengan segala pesonanya.

TOOK TOOK

"Masuk". Sai memasuki ruangan kakanya

"ah, Sai... duduklah dulu," shin menolehkan kepalanya memandang ke bilik sekertarisnya

"Mana-san, apa kau sudah siap dengan berkasnya?

"Ha'i, Shin –sama. " keluarlah sekertarisnya dengan beberapa map di tangannya

"Siapkan saja berkasnya, aku akan menanganinya sendiri " Shin mengernyitkan sedikit

"Kau, yakin ? tidak perlu mana –san"

"ku rasa Mana-san akan lebih baik disini, "sambung sai sambil menujuk berkas yang menumpuk di meja kakanya dengan dagunya." Lagi pula aku akan membawa sekertarisku sendiri" ucapnya seraya Sai berdiri , dan meminta berkas yang di bawa sekertaris kakanya itu.

" kau yang tidak tertarik dengan bisnis ini, hhhhh sekarang memiliki sekertaris sendiri" Shin tertawa, Sai hanya mengankat bahunya , tersenyum kemudian berlalu.

.

.

"..-jika menikah" Sai menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar kalimat dari dalam.

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka menampilkan pemuda berkuncir seperti samurai keluar dari toko Ino. Berhadapan dengan Sai yang berdiri sekitar tiga langkah dari pintu. Pemuda itu hanya memandang dengan tatapan malas dan Sai memandangnya datar. _Siapa pemuda itu dan kenapa bicara soal pernikahan._

Klinting...

"apa ada yang kau lupakan?" kata Ino sambil mengankat kepalanya, Dia pikir Shikamaru melupakan sesuatu, namun ternyata dia salah. Yang dilihatnya adalah Sai berjalan mendekat. Jantungnya berdebar apa yang harus dia laukan setelah kemarin menghindari nya.

"selamat datang, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Ino mencoba bersikap biasa, seperti kepada pembelinya. Namun ini malah terlihat aneh dan canggung. Sai mengabaikan salam itu. Ia kini tepat di hadapan Ino. Memandang wanita didepannya dengan nintens, yang jelas membuat Ino semakin gelisah. Seolah terintimidasi .Meletakan beberapa map di meja konter yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang di antara mereka. Ino menatap bingung denagn itu.

"Ganti baju mu, bawa itu dan ikut aku!" ucap sai singkat dan berbalik mulai melangkah pergi

"heh, "Ino masih bengong, tidak nyambung, hingga saat Sai telah hampir mencapai pintu. Ino beru sadar Sai mengajaknya pergi( memaksa tepatnya). " Aku tidak bisa hari ini banyak pesanan yang harus ku rancang untuk-"

" tidak ada penolakan nona, kau masih punya hutang ken-can dengan ku" jawab sai memotong kalimat Ino. Mendengar itu Ino yang tadi gelisah malah jadi kesal.

 _Dia itu sesukanya saja sih, ikut dengan mu itu merugikan tau, kau pikir berapa yen sudah tidak kudapatkan karena tidak membuka toko. Seharusnya sekarang kau yang memiliki hutang padakau._ Fikir Ino frustasi, sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya, dengan map-map ditangannya guna ganti baju.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya di iringi kesunyian, Ino yang kesal memilih memandang keluar jendela. Sedangkan Sai ?

 _Sepertinya dia kesal. Bagaimana aku menjelaskan kejadian kemarin. Dia bahkan tidak menanyakannya. Jika dia marah karena wanita lain harusnya dia menanya kan , setidaknya begitu dari yang ku baca._

.

.

Setibanya di tempat tujuan,Pemandangan hanparan perkebunan bunga sejuk nan asri menyegarkan Ino. Sepertinya sudah begitu lama Ia tak melihatnya. Sai turun dari mobil di ikuti Ino di belakangnya, meuju sebuah vila bergaya tradisional yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Selamat datang " sambut maid kepada mereka sambil membungkukkan badan.

"terima kasih sambutannya" balas Sai dan Ino tak kalah sopannya

"Nyonya besar sudah menunggu kalian, mari saya antar" Sai menganggukan kepada, Maid berjalan di ikuti Sai dan Ino di sampingnya. Menyusuri vila, yang tidak terlalu besar namun sejuk dan menenangkan, bahkan ada taman kecil yang tertata apik di dalamnya. Menambah kesan nyaman.

"ku pikir kau tidak akan datang anak muda.?" Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar sambutan yang tidak biasa itu. Ino yang berdiri di samping Sai sedikit terkejut, pasalnya Ia tau siapa nyonya dihadapannya ini. Ia adalah mentor dari sahabat pinkynya, pemilik rumah sakit Konoha sekaligus dokter yang pernah menangani ayahnya dulu, dan pembeli tetap hasil rusa dari perternakan sahabat nanasnya. Dia adalah Docter Senju Tsunade.

"aku tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan dari anda Nyonya,"Tsunade memandang Ino. Yang di pandang pun terseyum kikuk. Buru –buru Ino membungkukan badan

"senang bertemu anda Nyonya" Tsunade tersenyum sekilas lalu menganguk,

"duduklah" Sai dan Ino duduk di berdampingan di satu sofa .

Selesai dengan urusan pekerjaan, dimana Sai berhasil membeli perkebunan itu, Ino meminta izin untuk menyusuri kebun. Karena sedari tadi sebenarnya Ia sudah tidak tahan ingin bermain di bunga-bunga. Sementara Sai dan Tsunade mengobrol di teras dengan teh herbal.

"Kau pintar mencari sekertaris anak muda, pesonamu lumayan" komentar Tsunade

"Yamanaka-san bukan sekertaris, Nyonya. "

"ah iya , aku dengar dia memang sudah di tunangkan, aku tidak menyangka Inoichi-san menunangkan putrinya dengan mu" Sai hanya tersenyum. hati Sai terasa aneh saat mendengar Ino telah memiliki tunangan, sungguh Ia tak rela , _apa mungkin lelaki tadi tunangan Ino_

" Saya permisi menyusulnya Nyonya ,Ia akan lupa waktu jika dengan bunga"

" ya , Yamanaka memang tidak bisa dekat dengan bunga," Tsunade terkekeh.

.

.

Merasa lelah berlarian, Ino menghampiri Sai , " apa yang kau gambar," Sai menutup buku sketsanya . Ino duduk di sampingnya, kemudian memandang kembali bunga-bunga.

"kau tau, dulu ayah-ku juga memiliki kebun bunga, aku sangat senang bila libur sekolah datang, karna akan banyak menghabiskan waktu disana, namun semua itu hilang, saat ayah memilih menjual nya, untuk membangun usaha. Aku sangat sedih dan kecewa pada ayah saat itu. Ku pikir aku tidak akan melihat hamparan bunga yang indah lagi, tapi kini kau mengajakku kemari," Ino menoleh " terima kasih, Sai" ucap Ino dengan tersenyum tulus ,Sai memandang Ino, membalas senyuman tulus Ino.

"Jadi apa isi dari buku sketsamu?" bukannya menjawab Sai malah berdiri, "hey,, "

" tenang saja aku tidak melukismu tanpa busana kok" Sai mulai melangkah namun sebelumnya Ia sempat menyerinngai. _Apa katanya?.. tanpa busana,_ Jeng Jeng Jeng. seketika aura kemarahan Ino muncul

" apa kata mu, kemarikan buku mu" Ino melangkah cepat, dan mencoba merebut buku sketsa mengankat bukunya, membuat ino yang lebih rendah darinya, sulit mengapainya. "kemarikan bukunya, Sai atau aku tidak akan lagi ikut dengan mu" Ino terus saja mengomel membuat Sai gemas.

CUPS

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Ino. Menghentikan semua ocehan dan pergerakannya. Ino terkejut dengan tindakan kilat Sai. Darahnya seperti mengalir lebih cepat, membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Beberapa saat kemudian Ino mulai tersadar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino dengan wajah memerah sempurna, dan masih blank

"Tidak ada, hanya membuktikan isi buku yang ku baca" jawab Sai, menikmati wajah Ino yang tambah menggemaskan.

"Hah..." Ino tidak mengerti." Dari yang ku baca , kecupan dapat menghentikan kecerewetan wanita, ah ternyata itu benar" Sai melankah pergi menuju mobil.

Ctak Ctak empat siku muncul di Inner Ino." Kau- hey, sialan, brengsek, kau pikir aku tepat pembuktian bacaan mu ,hah..." Ino teriak-triak tak terima

"Ayo pulang, jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan pelanggan mu" Balas Sai mengabaikan kan amarah Ino.

Perjalan pulang pun di penuhi kekesan Ino yang tidak terima alasan dari kecupan bahkan melupakan perihal buku sketsa.

TeBeCe

Losari-Makasar

Terima kasih telah membaca


	10. Chapter 10

"Ayo pulang, jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan pelanggan mu" Balas Sai mengabaikan kan amarah Ino.

Perjalan pulang pun di penuhi kekesan Ino yang tidak terima alasan dari kecupan bahkan melupakan perihal buku sketsa.

 **KEMBALIAN**

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Sai x Ino

Abal, Typo,Ooc,Au, gx jelas

"Kau suka, gaun warna apa?" Sai bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"kenapa tanya-tanya" Ino yang masih kesal memjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya juga yang melihat keluar jendela.(masih ngambek ni ceritanya). "hufh" Sai menghela nafas, menolehkan ke arah Ino.

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke pesta besok malam, jadi?" mendengar ajakan Sai, Ino jadi ingat sesuatu, Pesta, Dekor, Bunga,Konan-nee ,Besok. "oh tidak" sepontan Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

FLASH BACK ON

Di dapur Ino bersenandung ria , sambil menghias bentonya, Ia merasa bahagia dan penuh semangat. "Yossh, selesai" serunya " kenapa aku jadi membuatkannya bento ya, ? ah, tidak apalah, lagi pula dia bilangkan masakanku enak, itung-itung sebagai ucapan terima kasih .karena kemarin dia mau menemani" . Ino berjalan memngambil kain pembungkus kotak bentonya, kain dengan motif beruang berwarna biru muda jadi pilihannya." Kira-kira dia akan suka tidak , ya?".

Setelah berjalan dengan penuh riang gembira, tibalah Ino di depan sebuah galeri , "Hufh"Ino berhenti sebentar dan menghembuskan nafasnya, entah mengapa Ia merasa gugup untuk beremu dengan Sai." Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?, tapi aku sudah sampai disini, kenapa jadi gerogi begini sih, ayo Ino ,ayo Ino". Dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam galeri.

"Selamat datang.." sambut pegawai galeri pada Ino

"ah , terima kasih"

"Silahkan , apa perlu di pandu nona"

" _Wah galerinya saja menyediakan pemandu, sudah seperti museum saja"_ batin Ino

"ah tidak usah, maaf apa Sai-san ada?" Ino tersenyum ramah

"kebetulan Sai-san baru saja sampai, silahkan anda lurus lalu belok ke kiri"

"baiklah, terima kasih" Ino berjalan semakin ke dalam

" _Sai-sama pasti senang objek lukisnya datang,_ _khekhekhe_

Ino berjalan sambil melihat lukisan-lukisan di dinding, " _ini indah"_ fikirnya saat melihat sebuah lukisan bunga daisy di belakangnya ada lingkaran jingga seperti matahari senja yang besar, dan di bawah tangkai-tangkai daisy yang tegak lurus terdapat genangan air seolah daisy tumbuh seperti rumput di tengah danau. Ino kembali melangkah berbelok yang di isi lebih banyak lukisan pemandangan. Dan pemandangan di depannya berhasil membuatnya terkejut, sekaligus membuat dadanya sesak.

Tuck

Ino berbalik pergi meninggalkan galeri Sai. Ia tidak tau ada apa dengan hatinya kenapa terasa sakit ." _kenapa ? sesakit ini, tidak seharusnya- aku tidak harus pergi, kenapa?"_. Ino terus berjalan cepat sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Eeh – Nona?" panggilan pegawai galeri tak di hiraukan oleh Ino." Kenapa dia?" Ino terus berjalan, hingga di depan galeri Ino menghentikan taxi yang lewat.

" jalan pak" intruksi nya setelah memasuki taxi

" INOOO" suara itu-adalah Sai, ia mendengarnya " _tidak, kumohon jangan jatuh, kumohon"_ TES sebutir air itu lolos juga dari matanya, yang ia coba tahan sejak tadi. "Kita mau kemana nona?" pertanyaan supir menyadarkan Ino , segera dihapusnya air mata yang ternyata tidak hanya sekali tetes itu." Taman kota pak"

"baiklah , nona"

Drrrt Drrrt tak lama handphone Ino bergetar tanda panggilan masuk

"Ha-halo, konan-nee?"

"Eh,? Halo Ino-chan apa kau baik-baik saja?"'

"y-ya Konan-nee aku baik-baik saja, ada apa?"

"begini, bisa kau datang ke Ame _Hospital, Nagato_ ingin bertemu dengan mu ,dia sangat kagum pada keahlianmu merangkai bunga,dia ingin kau mendekor bunga pada pesta penyambutannya kembali ke kantor."

"baiklah, aku akan segera kesana"

" Ok, hati-hati di jalan ya, Ino-chan". Tuuuut Tuuuut telfon terputus

"pak, tidak jadi ke taman kota, kita ke Ame _Hospital_ saja"

"baiklah , nona"

FLASH BACK END

" ada apa?" Sai heran melihat reaksi Ino. " aku tidak bisa, besok aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan, dan juga menghadiri pesta pelanggan setia yang sudah seperti saudara ku sendiri".

Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di depan toko sekaligus rumah Ino." Dan ingat aku masih marah padamu, " sungut Ino sambil membuka pintu mobil. " Eh" Sai sweetdrop melihat Ino segera keluar dari mobil dan memasuki tokonya tanpa menoleh lagi. Sai hanya menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum," _sedang marah saja menggemaskan_ ".

0

0

0

Ino sedang di pasar bunga besar saat dia bertemu Shikamaru. Jadi berakhirlah Shikamaru yang menemaninya memilih bunga untuk dekorasi pesta kedatangan Nagato kembali ke kantor.

Drrt Drrt Ponsel Ino bergetar tanda sms masuk,

From: Nagato-san

 _Ino-chan bisa tolong sediakan mawar biru untuk pesta nanti, satu tangkai saja juga tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin memberikannya kepada Konan dia sangat menyukainya._

Ino tersenyum , membaca pesan itu

To:Nagato-san

 _Aku akan berusaha memdacarinya Nagato-san, apa akan ada yang terjadi setelanya hihihi_

Drrrt drrrt

From :Nagato-san

 _Hehehe kau tau saja Ino-chan, aku ingin melamar nya tapi jangan bilang-bilang ya..._

To: Nagato-san

 _Waaah, aku senang, baiklah aku akan berusaha_

Ino merasa senang, mendengar rencana Nagato. Dia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Shikamaru menatap aneh Ino." Ada kabar gembira?" tanya nya. " Nagato-san berencana melamar Konan-nee pada pesta malam nanti, aku akan membuat dekorasi secantik dan seromantis mungkin" jawab Ino dengan semangat.

" ouh" respon Shikamaru. " Kenapa Cuma ouh, kau di undang kan "

" ck, aku memang di undang, tapi apa hubungannya denganku soal lamarannya"

" setidaknya , berbahagia lah karena kau bisa menyaksikan cara nagato-san melamar dengan di saksikan tamu undangan, dengan setangkai mawar biru ,romantisnya...itu bisa menjadi referensimu melamar Temari nanti,baka." Ino jadi nyerocos " ouh tidak, kita harus mendapat kan mawar birunya dengan cara apapun.

. . .

Sai sedang sibuk dengan kertas di galerinya, tapi bukan kertas-kertas sketsa maupun media lukis. karena kini Ia di sibukan dengan dokumen proyek hotelnya. Shin sudah menyuruhnya untuk ke kantor, namun Sai memilih mengerjakannya di galeri jadilah berkasnya Ia bawa.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, terlihat kakeknya menghubunginya...

"Halo..."

"Sai..."

"ha'i, Oji-sama..."

"aku ingin kau pulang tiga hari lagi, dan jangan lupa juga bawa gadis pilihanmu!"

" bukannya waktu ku masih seminggu lagi, oji-sama" terdengar sedikit Sai menghela napas, ayolah gadisnya sedang marah sekarang, dia bahkan belum benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya

"kau tidak bisa membawanya atau kau bahkan belum menemukannya?" pertanyaan kakeknya menohoknya

"baiklah , Oji-sama tiga hari lagi aku akan membawanya " jawab Sai memenuhi perintah kakaeknya

"Hn, bagus kalo begitu. Bagaimana proyek hotel dengan Uchiha, aku dengar kau ikut andil?"

"Aku sedang mengerjakannya, "

"Bagus ,lanjutkan"

"Ha'i" tuuut tuuut

sambungan telfon terputus. Sai pundung permintaan kakenya yang membuatnya tambah terasa sibuk pikiran. Ino sedang marah padanya dan tidak mau di ajak ke pesta. Padahal rencananya, Ia akan menyatakan cintanya malam ini setelah mereka pulang dari pesta Pemimpin Akatsuki. Corp. Jadi kan tidak terlalu mendadak jika kemudian pekan depannya Ia membawa Ino menenui kakeknya.

Drrt Drrrt Ponselnya kembali bergetar nanum kali ini tanda sms masuk

From": Cerewet Nii-chan

 _Kau jadi datang kan , ke pesta Akatsuki-Corp. Coba lah untuk membawa nya ,sekalian ke rumah ya,Onee-chan mu ingin mengenalnya. Dia jadi antusias waktu aku menceritakaan tentangmu dan dia._

To: Cerewet Niii-chan

 _Aku_ _tidak_ _bisa membawanya mala_ _m_ _ini, dia sedang sibuk .tapi akan ku bawa_ _ke mension_ _tiga hari lagi_ _untuk_ _bertemu kakek._

Drrt Drrt

From: Cerewet Nii-chan

 _Ini ku kirimkan foto nya , aku tak sengaja melihatnya hari ini, berterima-kasih lah pada nii-san mu ini hehehehe_

Terpampanglah foto Ino yang sedang di antara bunga-bunga. Tapi bukan Ino yang menjadi pusat perhatian Sai dari foto yang dikimkan kakak nya . Melainkan sosok lain yang berada di sebelah Ino. Entah mengapa perasaan kesal, marah, kecewa, menyeruak dalam hatinya mungkin ini yang di namakan cemburu.

To: Cerewet Nii-chan

 _Ya terima-kasih_

'terima kasih sudah tambah merusak mood ku' ( kesal ni ye* abaikan) Sosok itu, pria berambut samurai yang di lihatnya di toko Ino beberapa hari lalu. Yang mungkin adalah kekasih atau bahkan calon suaminya. 'Aku yang akan memiliki mu, kau harus tau itu' kata nya pada foto Ino , sebelum menghapusnya.

Pesta_ Akatsuki-corp.

Gedung megah yang kini terlihat lebih meriah dan sangat indah itu adalah Akatsuki-Corp. Perusahaan desain terbesar di Ame, memiliki asitek-arsitek handal. Hampir semua gedung-gedung, taman kota, kantor pemerintahan di kota ini adalah hasil karya desain perusahaan ini. Tiga serangkai Nagato-Yahiko-Konan adalah pendirinya, Setelah kecelakaan yang menewaskan satu dari mereka dan mengharuskan satu lagi di rawat di rumah sakit beberapa bulan lalu. Kini pesta besar di gelar atas kembalinya Nagato dari rumah sakit.

Terlihat tamu-tamu undangan mulai berdatangan, baik dari sesama pebisnis , mantan klien maupun pejabat kota ini.

Acara telah di mulai, para tamu telah memenuhi ballroom, kini tinggal menunggu sambutan dari Sang tuan rumah. Di sisi ruangan tampak Konan yang berdiri anggun di belakang kursi roda Nagato, dan di samping nya terdapat Ino yang serta pemuda berambut nanas tampak sedang bersendah gurau ringgan yang mampu membuat Ino merona. Dari sudut pandang manapun akan tampak duo pasangan yang sangat serasi, termasuk dalam pandangan Sai yang melihatnya di sudut lain ruangan.

Rasa marah memenuhi Sai, hatinya terasa sakit,Ia benar –benar ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini, bagai mana bisa gadisnya merona dan malu-malu seperti itu, hanya dia yang boleh melakukannya. Ino miliknya dan pria samurai itu tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya.

TBC

Atapupu-Waingapu-Alor-NTT

Saya kembali hehehe, ada yang menunggu#ngarep banget yaq hhh. Well semoga saja gx banyak perjalanan lagi jadi bisa ngegarap ni fic ampe kelar.

Terima kasih telah membaca


	11. Chapter 11

KEMBALIAN

Sai x Ino

Disclaimer:Masashi kishimoto

Typo,Ooc,Au,Abal

Sai tiba di depan gedung Akatsuki , dengan sedan hitamnya. Ia tampak tampan dan formal kali ini. Ia datang sebagai wakil dari kakaknya, dengan menawan Sai turun dari mobil memasuki gedung yang elegan namun terkesan Indah dan romantis, entahlah lebih seperti pesta pertunangan atau pernikahaan di banding pesta penyambutan CEO, menurutnya, tapi Sai tidak peduli mungkin karena tiga serangkai Akatsuki itu ada wanitanya .Jadi sedikit feminim Sai tidak ambil pusing.

Sai tampil dengan setelan jas serta jelana hitam kemeja putih dasi hitam panjang dan jas yang dia biarkan terbuka, rambutnya tersisir rapi. Sayang sekali dia tidak membawa gadisnya. Lihat saja dia jadi cukup risih dengan pandangan para kaum hawa disini. Yang terang-terangan mengodanya, mengedipkan mata dan sebagainya, Sai hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum palsunya. Dan sukses menambah jumlah pengodanya.(ialah di goda malah senyum).

"Hai, Sai-kun" Seorang wanita menghampirinya, cantik menawan dan sexy tentu saja

"hai, Terumi-san" wanita yang pernah menjadi klien lukis Sai itu tersenyum senang nan menggoda , Sai masih mengingatnya." Kau...kau tampak berbedaah malam ini,hmn tampan seperti biasa dan menawan".

"terima kasih, Terumi-san" Sai hanya menanggapi seadanya

"kau terlihat sendirian , mau ku temani?" Goda Terumi dan tak lupa dengan tangannya yang telah berani menyentuh lengan Sai, mencoba memeluk lengannya. Sai sesopan mungkin melepaskan diri.

" Maaf ! Terumi-San, tapi saya masih ada kepentingan dengan orang di seberang sana, permisi".Dengan alasan menemui orang, Sai berhasil menghindar dari godaan indah dan sexy itu. Sai berjalan ke sisi lain. Tapi siapa sangka di sisi lain ruangan Ia malah benar-benar memiliki kepentingan. Terutama dengan wanita berambut pirang terkuncir kuda yang tertangkap netra matanya tengah bersendah gurau.

Padahal Sai berencana menemui Ino besok, untuk meminta maaf dan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Siapa sangka Sai melihatnya disini. Sai tidak tau Ino mengenal tuan rumah pesta ini, dan kini dia tengah mengobrol akrap disana juga dengan pria rambut ala samurai yang Sai tau sudah bersamanya sejak pagi tadi.

Pemandangan di depan nya membuat amarahnya tersulut, tanpa pemicu yang jalas. Gadisnya sedang di goda pasangan CEO akatsuki itu, dan reaksi Ino yang malu-malu membuat Sai lebih marah. Sai memang tak bisa mendengar apa yang barusan di katakan Nagato karena tempat ini cukup ramai.

Tapi apa yang dapat membuat seorang Ino malu-malu dan merona begitu, dengan adanya pria di sisinya, jika tidak tentang mereka berdua .Dengan penuh amarah Sai melangkah menghampiri Duo pasangan di seberang hingga cukup dekat .

"Shimurai/Sai" respon Nagato dan Ino bersamaan. Sai menoleh dan mengangguk sedikit ke arah Nagato sebelum mencengkram pergelangan Ino dan membawanya (baca*menariknya) pergi dengan paksa.

"Lho...Ino-chan?" temari datang menghampiri shikamaru sambil membawa dua gelas minuman." Shika , apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ino-chan di bawa pria itu".Shikamaru yang di tanya malah mengambil gelas yang ada di tangan kiri Temari, lalu meminumnya.

 **Twich... Twich...**

Otomatis membuat tiga siku muncul di jidat Temari karena di acuhkan. Sai mengabaikan protesan Ino, yang meronta minta di lepaskan , tentu saja mereka menjadi tontonan sampai tak terlihat lagi dari pintu keluar.

 **Jduaakk**

"it-ttai... Kenapa kau memukul ku?" Shikamaru mengusap bahunya , abis kena bogem Temari.

"Aku bertanya padamu , baka!. Kenapa kau mengacuhkanya. kenapa dan siapa dia?" Shikamaru hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Issh...Kau ini, Ino –chan kan sahabat masa kecilmu masa kau tidak tau?"

",Jika kau tanya, siapa lelaki itu? dia Shimura-"

"Aku tau , dia Shimurai sai, "

 **Twich... Twich...**

Kini giliran jidat Shikamaru yang muncul pertigaan siku," Jika sudah tau , kenapa kau bertanya"

" yang ku maksud, ada apa dengan mereka, ".

"kalau soal itu, mana aku tau, lagi pula Ino sudah tidak kecil lagi, Temari. Merepotkan"

 **Jduaakk**

"Aduuuh , kenapa kau memukul ku lagi?"

" karena kau bilang merepotkan"

Sementata Konan dan Ngatao hanya saling pandang dan tersenyum melihat kelakuan pasangan unik di depanya ini.

"Sai lepaskan aku, apa yang kau lakukan hah" Sai masih terus menarik Ino sampai mereka menuju temat parkir, mengingat Ino seharian ini dengan pria lain, membuatnya tak terima, jelas dia masih ingat begitu dekatnya Ino dengan pria itu dalam foto yang dikirimkan kakanya siang tadi, di tambah suasana yang di pesta tadi membuatnya semakin marah.

Sai membawa Ino menggunakan mobilnya, meninggalkan pesta ,dengan paksaan dari Sai dan penuh rontaan dari Ino, bahkan Sai sempat menghempaskan Ino sebelum menutup pintu mobil di kursi penumpang tadi. Sai mengarungi jalan dengan kencang. Ino terus saja protes dan memaki Sai.

Mobil berhenti di depan galeri .Sai kembali membawa Ino kini memasuki galerinya.

"lepaskan aku Sai, apa yang kau pikir yang kau lakukan hah" Ino masih saja tak lelah berontak , sakit itu yang di rasakannya karena Sai mencengkrang pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Mereka di ruanggan yang membuat Sai berhenti, Ino tidak tau dimana sekarang, sepertinya runag lukis. "kenapa kau membawa ku ke sini, brengsek?" Sai melepaskan tangannya saat Ino kembali menghepaskan tangannya.

Ino mencoba untuk keluar kembali, Sai mencegahnya. "apa yang kau mau, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku,katakan " Ino menatap nyalang mata hitam di depannya. "apa hanya karena aku tidak ikut bersamamu , kau berlaku sesukamu. Aku juga urusan sendiri bodoh, ".

Ino Pov

Aku menatap nya marah,tentu saja siapa yang tidak marah , bila di perlakukan begini. pergelangan tangaku sakit , tapi hati ku lebih sakit, sesak, sesak sekali rasanya. Aku melihatnya mata itu, mata kelam yang menhanyutkanku, entah kenapa tampak ada kecewa di sana, ada luka di sana. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang terluka di sini, aku yang kecewa. kenapa luka yang ku lihat,Aku memakinya, meluapkan rasa kesalku,marahku sakitku. Dan dia sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

Ino pov end

Mereka masih saling menatap, bukan , bukan terpesona atas netra masing-masing. Tapi saling kecewa dan marah. " dia adalah orang berharga bagiku, dia orang pertama yang membuatku nyaman di kota ini"

' _oh , jadi begitu dia berharga bagimu'_ batin Sai emosi. " kau tidak tau ,pesta itu penting untuknya, dan aku ingin bersama deng-"

"emmmhh" Sai menciumnya, Ino sontak terkejut , namun hanya sesaat, kemudian mencoba melepaskan diri. Dan lagi, lagi Sai tak melepaskannya, Sai terus mencium Ino, mendorong nya hingga kini punggung Ino menempel di dinding, dengan Sai menghimpitnya. Ino terus dan terus saja berontak. "Lepashhhm-" kesalahan Ino mencoba bicara, kesempatan bagi sai untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Hingga membuat Ino tak kuasa , Ino sulit bernafas, membuat Ino lemas ,mencengkrangkuat bahu Sai ,Ini benar-benar menguras emosi Ino. Setelah berapa saat, dan merasa cengkraman di bahunya Sai melepaskan pagutannya.' Haah, haah," nafas keduanya memburu mencoba meraup oxsigen sebisanya, Sai memandang nanar gadis di depanya, bukan...bukan karena dia telah merusak mek-up Ino, Ia tau persis tanpa mek-up pun Ino cantik. Tapi karena kini air mata itu mungalir di wajah cantik Ino.

Sai Pov

Aku membawanya ke galeri, menyeretnya, aku tak tau apa yang membuatku begitu marah, rasa kesalku ini, aku cemburu aku tau itu. Aku ingin memarahinya, mengungkapkan rasa cemburu ku. Ino terus saja meronta , berteriak dan ku eratkan cengkraman ku pada tanganya. Itu pasti sakit dan berbekat nanti. Tapi aku hanya ingin dia tau aku cemburu. Dia terus saja memaki, mengatakan aku bodh dan mengatakan pria itu berharga, Aku menciumnya meluapkan kesalku, dia menolaku mencoba mendorongku, aku tak peduli ego berkata aku yang seharusnya ciuman aku ingin mengatakan kekesalan ku. Namun semua kata-kata ku tertelan dengan pahit. Saat kulihat air matanya, ya dia menangis. Dadaku terasa sesak melihatnya. Ini lebih sakit, ketika ku tau aku yang mebuatnya menangis. Suara ku tercekat kini aku ingin menenagkannya. Tapi tak bisa, sungguh aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis. Aku mencoba menghapus air matanya, tapi Ia menepis tanganku.

Sai pov end

" Jangan sentuh aku" Ino menghalu tangan Sai, yang mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Ino, aku..."

" kenapa,hiks kau lakukan ini padaku hiks, hiks" Ino mencoba menahan Isakannya. _'kenapa air mata bodoh ini tak mau berhenti'_

,Aku, ..Aku.."Sai mencoba kembali mendenkat Ia sungguh ingin memeuk gadis nya

"apa, Sai? Apa? Apa aku menyakiti mu hanya tak pergi dengan mu, hiks. Bukankah aku pergi hanya untuk melunasi hutang ku pada mu, hah. " Marah Ino menghapus kasar air matanya,menyusun kembali kepingan kekuatannya. Ia tak ingin terlihat sebagai gadis yang lemah.

"Ino, aku tak suka jika kau dengan pria lain. Kau mengerti?" Sai yang kalap mendengar Ino berteriak pun tersulut juga. " aku tidak peduli, jika lelaki itu adalan seseorang yang di jodohkan denganmu, kekasihmu,bahkan suamimu sekalipun, aku tidak suka " akhirnya Sai mampu mengungkapkannya. _' Dari mana dia tau aku telah di jodohkan'_

Ino cukup tercengan dengan pengakuan Sai, tapi egonya yang telah di hardik Sai tak terima. "Kenapa , hah..memangnya kau siapa mengaturku akan dengan siapa?".

"pokoknya akau tidak suka ".

"Kenapa..., aku bersamamu hanya karena hutangku dan jika boleh ku hitung, kita sudah pergi lebih dari lima kali. Kenapa kau melarangku?. Kenapa Sai?".

"Itu karena Aku-"

CEKLEK

"SAI-kun Apa kau di dalam"

OOO

TeBeCe

Pangkajene-SULSEL

Terimakasih telah membaca

Piggypow Terima kasih sudah menunggu ,#lompat girang. Maaf soal pendeknya itu udah porsinya, soalnya saya sendiri kalo baca panjang-panjang tu, suka di skip-skip hehehe.


	12. Chapter 12

**KEMBALIAN**

Sai X Ino

Disclaimer :Masashi kishimoto

Ooc,Au,Typo banyak,Abal

Jeng Jeng Jeng up lagi

Nah lho- nah lho kenapa jadi begini harus nya gx gini... aduuh . Gx mengalir seperti air , mendayu layaknya lagu dan bertebaran bak hujan... kok jadi berbait saya . Ya sudah lah ya ,moga kalian suka. Selamat membaca.

CEKLEK

"Sai-kun, Apa kau di dalam?. Eh-". Pintu terbuka terlihatlah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut agak kecoklatan. Tampak terkejut begitu pula dengan Sai dan Ino yang melihat kehadirannya.

Suasana menjadi canggung, Ino yang dari tadi ingin pergi dari Sai. Segera melangkah sedikit berlari dengan masih mencoba menghabus air matanya yang tak mau berhenti. Ia jadi melupakan perihal alasan Sai memperlakukannya seperti tadi. Wanita yang baru masuk tadi jadi bingung , dan merasa bersalah." Maaf ,Sai-kun aku tidak tau kalian sedang berdua".Sai masih diam mematung memandang pintu , tempat berlalunya Ino.

Ino berjalan cepat melewati runag-ruang galeri melihat lukisan daisi dia mulai hafal jalan keluar. Ia terus berjalan dengan menunduk hingga keluar.

BRUUKK

"Ah-" Ino menabrak seseorang " maaf, maaf aku terburu-buru". Ino membungkuk sedikit, kemudian berbalik tanpa menatap siapa yang di tabraknya dan kembali berjalan. " ah, tunggu Yamanaka-san!". Ino masih terus berjalan dengan tertunduk ' _eh- kenapa dia tau siapa aku_?'."tunggu Yamanaka –san" , Lelaki itu terus mengikuti Ino. Mau tak mau Ino berhenti juga , "ya-?" . Ino mendongak menatap lelaki yang di tabraknya.

" MAAF , Jika aku mengganggu mu tapi bisakah... kita bicara sambil duduk di taman seberang". Ino tidak mengenal lelaki yang habis di tabraknya ini. _'Haruskah aku manyetujuainya, tapi kenapa wajahnya sangat familiar.'_ "Maaf tapi , aku-". " Hanya sebentar saja , ku mohon Yamanaka-san" lelaki itu menyela Ino lebih dulu. Ino memang sedang dalam mood yang buruk, tapi tidak baik juga jika seseorang sampai memohon, apalagi sampai membungkuk begini pikirnya.

Di sebuah taman kecil pinggir jalan." Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, Aku Shimurai Shin!." Ucap lelaki itu sambil membungkuk sebentar. _'Aa- pantas saja_ , '.

"aku Yamanaka Ino, Shimurai-san" balas Ino " Shin saja, Ino-chan. Jika aku boleh memanggil mu begitu?". Kata Shin seraya tersenyum lembut. _'coba saja sai-arogan itu tersenyum seperti Shimurai-san, pasti tampan'_. "ah...Shi-mu-rai?" Ino terkejut akan marga yang di dengarnya, " khekeheke...maaf mengejutkan mu, Ino-chan. Aku kakak dari Sai" tanggap Shin. Mereka duduk di bangku taman saling berhadapan dengan meja bundar sebagai pemisah.

' _pantas saja,familiar jika rambut dan warna kulit mereka sama pasti aku tidak bisa membedakannya'_. " Aku tau Sai pasti berbuat buruk padamu ,hingga membuat mu menangis". " Eh- itu..." Ino gugup menanggapi, Ia merasa seperti kekasih yang sedang mengadu jika mengiyakannya, tapi itu memang benar adanya jika Sai menyakitinya. " Aku mohon maafkan kelakuan adikku, Ino-chan". Shin kembali membungkukan badan. " ah-eh... itu tidak apa-apa Shimurai-san, ku mohon berhentilah membungkuk begitu". Shin menegakkan badanya kembali.

"Sai itu tidak bisa mengeksprsikan dirinya, tapi juga tidak dapat mengotrol emosinya." Ino memandang Shin yang menatap bunga-bunga di samping mereka." Dia itu sangat menyukai lukisan, karena melukis adalah luapan emosinya. Pernah sekali ku sembunyikan lukisan singanya yang baru setengah jadi, Ia sangat marah, baginya melukis tidak bisa setengah-setengah. Ah atau mungkin dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang berharga baginya hilang lagi."

Shin kembali tersenyum menatap Ino," kau tau Ino-chan, Sai kecil sangat suka dengan singa dan burung, Ia akan memohon padaku untuk membawakannya foto dua binatang itu jika aku libur sekolah". Ino ikut tersenyum mengdengar cerita Shin." Ia akan memohon pada ayah untuk ke kebun binatang di akhir pekan, tapi itu sebelum kejadian itu datang, yang menjadi akhir pekan terakhir nya melihat singa dengan nyata".

Ino memandang bingung," maksud Shimurai-san?" . " Shin, Ino-chan! Kau membuatku seperti kakekku dengan itu, apa aku setua itu?" Ino tersenyum kikuk, "maaf, maksud ku Shin-san, kenapa jadi akhir pekan terakhir dengan singa yang nyata.? aku tidak mengerti" .

" hari itu, Ia genap berusia lima tahun, kami merayakannya di vila kakek, Sai terus merengek meminta ke kebun binatang, tapi di sana tidak ada kebun binatang, Akhirnya kakaek memberi tau bahwa ada Sirkus keliling di desa dekat vila , mungkin bisa melihat singa., meraka pergi ayah,ibu dan Sai, aku tidk ikut karena harus ikut kakek melihat tambang., hingga kakek mendapat kabar dari telfonnya, bahwa mereka menjadi korban kebakaran dalam kecelekaan sirkus, banyak yang terluka termasuk Sai, tapi ada juga yang meninggal termasuk Ayah dan Ibu". Ino terkejut mendengar cerita Shin ,tampa ia sadari air matanya ikut meleleh." Ah maaf, membuatmu menangis Ino-chan". Ucap shin menyesal, dalam ekspresi sedihnya. Ino mengelengkan kepala seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Sejak saat itu, Sai terus menyalahkan dirinya. Dan itu membuatku dan kakek khawatir. Hingga setahun kemudian senyum itu muncul, Senyum yang selalu ia tampakkan hanya agar kami tidak khawatir. Hingga sekarang aku selalu menggodannya, meski kadang berhasil kadang tidak hahaha aku hanya ingin dia benar-benar tersenyum." Shin menyudahi ceritanya.

" aku mohon maafkan segala kesalahan Sai, Ino-chan, dia hanya tak bisa mngungkapakan maksudnya, atau mungkin karena kau berharga".

" eh..." Ino jadi gugup di katakan berharga bagi Sai, perlahan wajahnya merona

"hahahah...kau lucu Ino-chan, pantas Sai suka" Shin tertawa melihat reaksi Ino.

OoO

" ah Shin-kun, kenapa lama sekali " Shin tersenyum lembut kepada wanita yang amat dicintainya.

"ada sedikit urusan, dimana Sai?" wanita itu menoleh ke sofa di balik dinding.

" dia sedang sedih, tadi aku tidak sengaja melihatnya dengan seorang gadis. Dan dia menangis sepertinya bertengkar." Shin mengangguk, tanda mengerti berjalan sambil merangkul bahau istrinya." Dia gadis yang cantik,apa dia gadis itu?" .

" ya sepertinya begitu". Mereka menghampiri Sai yang masih bengong sambil duduk si sofa

" Sai..." Shin memulai, tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari Sai. " jelaskan padanya apa yang kau rasakan, jika dia belom menemukan taxi ku rasa dia belom jauh". Sai mendongak menatap Shin ," tadi dia menolak tawaranku untuk mengantarnya., ku rasa dia masih di sekitar taman seberang. Kau masih ingin membawanya menemui kakek kan?".

Mendengar penjelasan Shin, Sai langsung bangkit . dan berjalan terburu-buru keluar. Shin tersenyum karena adiknya mengerti maksudnya.

" apa..tadi kau berbicara dengan gadis itu?" Shin menganguk seraya membawa istrinya untuk duduk menggantikan Sai. "Apa semua akan baik-baik saja,"

" semoga saja...". Sai kembali tersnyum kepada istrinya

" apa kalian tidak terlalu berlebihan, kau lihat tadi...Sai-kun sangat sedih, gadis itu pun menangis". Shin mengernyit,

"kau tenag saja, bukankah jika ini berhasil aku akan lebih sering bersama mu ,hm?". Jawab Shin dengan sedikit kecupan di pipi istrinya. "Eh-i-iya" tentu saja istrinya merona di manja begitu.

...

"Kau yakin tidak mau ku antar Ino-chan?"

"ah...tidak perlu Shin-san, terima kasih"

"apa aku panggilkan Sai untuk mengantar mu?" goda Shin, yang sukses membuat Ino salah tingkah

" ah-eh itu jangan.. eto maksud ku tidak usah Shin-san, lagi pula tempat tinggalku hanya dua puluh lima menit jalan kaki dari sini, dan jika aku mengunakan taxi hanya sepuluh menit , jadi sama sekli tidak perlu, terima kasih".

" Baiklah kalo begitu, aku kembali ke galeri, oh ya jangan salah sangka jika kau melihat wanita di galeri. Tadi itu istriku hehehehe" Shin menjelaskan perihal istrinya dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya." Jaa Ino-chan ". Shin pun berlalu.

Ino mulai melangkah setelah di lihatnya Shin memasuki galeri di seberang jalan." Haaafh, Kenapa di begitu marah?." Ino berhenti sebenter di halte " sepertinya aku jalan kaki sajalah, ah aku lupa akukan tidak membawa uang juga". Ino sedikit menggelengkn kepalanya, menyadari kebodohannya.

Ino terus menyusuri jalan. Tanpa tau jika ada yang membuntutinya. Ada yang jadi penguntit lagi. " aku sangat kesal padanya, padahalkan harusnya aku melihat Konan-nee di lamar malam ini. Iissh dia itu, kenapa sih tidak bisa menunggu sebentar saja kalo marah. Yaa walau pun aku senang , mengetahui dia marah karena aku dekat dengan pria lain, itu tandanya dia cemburu kan. Tapi tidak sekasar itu juga, tanganku jadi sakit" Ino berjalan sambil bermonolog dan memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit sakit. Hujan mulai turun saat Ino sudah hampir sampai, dia mempercepat langkahnya. Kemudian mengambil kunci yang Ia letakkan di pot bunga , dan masuk ke tokonya.

o.o.o

Sai berjalan setengah berlari , keluar galeri Ia melihat ke seberang jalan tidak terlihat sosok yang di carinya. "pakai mobil apa jalan kaki saja ya?, ah jalan saja mungkin dia belum jauh". Sai menyebrang jalan melihat-lihat ke taman tapi masih tidak di temukannya. Hingga ia melihat gadis itu sedang mulai berjalan melewati halte. Sai ingin menghampirinya, tapi saat di lihatnya gadis itu memegangi tangannya. Ia mengurungkan niat nya " tangan nya pasti sakit, aka benar-benar bodoh. Aku menyakitinya dia bahkan sampai menangis begitu, aku tau marahnya tadi pasti hanya untuk menutupi sakit hati nya". Sai terus mengikuti Ino dari jarak cukup aman sepetinya gadis itu tidak menyadarinya." Aku memang berengsek, arrrgghaaah apa yang harus ku lakuakan".

Sai masih terus memandangi Ino, bahkan sampai Ino sudah masuk kedalam tokonya dia masih memandanginya. Dapat dilihatnya Ino yang seperti sedang melepas _higheels_ nya dari kaca transparan tokonya. Oh jangan lupakan fakta gadis itu mengunakan _higheels._ " kakinya pasti sakit juga , aku menyeretnya tadi". Sai terus memperhatikan gadisnya, tidak peduli dengan hujan yang kini membuatnya basah, Ia berdiri di sebernag toko Ino, didekat tiang listrik, hujan tak lantas membuatnya lelah, padahal ada bangku di sana.

Dan saat tanpa sengaja padangan mereka bertemu. Mereka hanya terpaku saling menatap.

T.B.C

Bantimurung-SULSEL

Terima kasih Telah Membaca


	13. Chapter 13

**KEMBALIAN**

SAI X INO

Disclaimer : Chara masih milik Masashi Kishimoto. Story milik Ane

Au,Abal,Ooc,Typo susah hilang. geje gx jelas

Ino sudah memasuki tokonya, hujan mulai deras sekarang. Ia melepas highheels nya , memijat sedikit kakinya.' Kaki ku juga sakit, sepertinya berendam dan secangkir coklat hangat akan sangat membantu.' Ino berjalan ke dalam rumahnya tak lupa menenteng highheelsnya di tangan. ' Kusiapkan air panasnya dulu lah'. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya di rak, Ino berlalu kekamar mandi. Menyiapakn air untuk berendam.' Di tambah beberapa kelopak bunga sepertinya akan lebih segar'.

Ino kembali ke toko nya, memetik beberapa kelopak bunga. Merasa sudah cukup Ino berniat segera kembali,' ah aku lupa sekalian mematikan lampu '. Saat hendak menuju saklar yang berada disisi jendela toko Ino terpaku, melihat pemuda itu di sana . Di seberang jalan, juga sedang memandang kearahnya. Di samping tiang listrik,di bawah hujan. " apa yang dia lakukan disana hujan-hujan begini?". Ino masih terus menatap sepertinya pandangan mereka bertemu meski terhalang kaca jendela toko yang transparan. " lihat baju nya sangat basah, apa dia sudah sejak tadi di sana, bodoh-bodoh dasar bodah". Ino berbalik ke konter mencari sesuatu, setelah mendapatkan yang Ia cari. Secepat mungki dia berlari dengan payung di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Ino datang memayungi Sai , tapi Sai tak bergeming hanya menatapnya polos. "Ayo...". Ino menarik Sai, Sai hanya menurut saja seperti orang bodoh. Meraka sampai di dalam toko, Ino meletakkan payungnya di sebelah pintu, berlari ke dalam rumah mengambil handuk lalu menghampiri Sai lagi. "Duduk!". Perintah Ino, Sai pun duduk. " Kau pikir seberapa cepat rekor hujan di Ame hah, seperempat jam?, Ame bahkan bisa hujan dua puluh empat jam kau tau!". Ino terus mengoceh sambil mengeringkan rambut Sai. "aku tidak tau kalau kau bisa sangat bodoh begini". Sai masih diam memperhatkan Ino yang mengosok rambutnya.

Sesaat kemudian Sai menyentuh tangan Ino di kepalanya, Ino sedikit tersentak dingin, lalu menunduk. Netra mereka bertemu, kali ini saling menyelami. Ino harus memeriksakan jatungnya ke dokter. Sai menatapnya dalam dan intens, membuat jantung Ino berdetak dua kali lipat.

" Maaf..." Sai memulai. Ino tidak meyahut, Ia tau Sai belum selesai. " Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti mu". Kini Sai membawa tangan Ino ke depan wajahnya. Menunduk, Ia menyentuh lembut lengan yang bekas Ia cengkram. Ino tertegun.

"Itu sudah tidak sakit". bohong tentu masih sedikit nyeri di sana. Sai kembali mendongak menatap Ino.

" Sudahlah sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Aku akan coba carikan baju ganti untuk mu". Dengan Itu Ino berjalan menuju rumah, Sai berdiri namun belum beranjak,Ino berhenti di pintu. " Ayo...kau tau kamar mandiku dimana kan?". Ino kembali berjalan, Sai mengikutinya.

CEKLEK

" Ppffhh". Sai keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan baju ganti. Ino sepontan menutup mulutnya.

"Ada apa?".

" Ti-tidak, aku sudah membuat coklat hangat untuk mu. Ada di meja depan tv, aku mau mandi dulu". Ino belalu cepat menuju kamar mandi melewati Sai.

Blamm

"HAHAHAH..." Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak " aduduuh perutku sampai sakit hahaha...dia sangat lucu dan imut memakai piyama itu". Ternyata dia dari tadi menahan tawanya.

Sai duduk di sofa, dengan secangkir coklat di tangannya. Ino yang sudah selesai dengan ritual mandinya menghmpiri.

"Apa kau lapar" Sai mendongak dari cangkir nya.

"Katakan padaku apa dia sungguh sangat berarti untuk mu?". Sai sudah tidak bisa menunda ini, dia harus membawa Ino menemui kakeknya, seperti kata kakaknya.

"Siapa?" Ino rasa ini memang harus segera di selesaikan. Ino kemudian di sofa yang sama.

" Si Samurai nanas ,tunangan mu ?" Sai memalingkan muka kembali menatap ke depan

" khehehe...Shikamaru?". ' _jadi namanya Shikamaru'_. Ino terkekeh pelan melihat Sai seperti merajuk karena cemburu. " Ya dia berarti bagiku,". _' Aa jadi benar begitu'_.

"Shikamaru adalah teman masa kecilku, kami selalu satu kelas, bahkan satu univesitas meski beda fakultas. Bagaimana tidak berarti.?" Sai mengernyit, memandang Ino

" tunggu...? jika kalian selalu bersama, kenapa kau bilang dia orang pertama yang memuatmu nyaman di kota ini?" Ino tersenyum

" Itu Konan-nee"

"Konan-san?"

"Iya...harusnya aku melihatnya di lamar Nagato-san malam ini, tapi karena ulah mu aku tidak bisa". Membunag mmuka "Padahal aku sudah mendekor pesta secantik mungkin , huuh." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Pantas saja"

"pantas saja kenapa?"

"dekornya tidak sesuai"

"Apa maksud mu?" Sahut Ino cepat, Ia merasa di ejek di sisni

" Itu terlihat seperti pesta pernikahan, sangat tidak cocok di sebut pesta penyambutan CEO. Kau harus lebih menyesuaikan dengan undangannya." Komentar Sai

"Kenapa kau yang protes, Nagato-san saja menyukainya." Ino tersungut-sungut makin membuat Sai gemas sebenarnya.

" Apa kau mencintainya?" Ino menatap sai polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya, Sungguh Sai ingin menerkamnya sekarang " Samurai nanas mu itu, bukankah kalian di jodohkan?"

"hahahaha..." Ino terbahak

" Kenapa kau tertawa". Sai bingung

" Aku memanag akan di jodohkan ayah, tapi bukan dengan Shikamaru. Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa yang di jodohkan dengan ku. Karena aku kabur ke sini setelah bertengkar dengan ayah usai membicarakan tentang perjodohan." Ino menjelaskan panjang lebar setelah tertawa

" Haah..." Sai mendesah lega, lalu tersenyum lembut, tentu membuat Ino jadi merona." Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membantumu lepas dari pejodohan yang tidak kau harapkan." Ucap Sai seraya bangun dan berjalan menuju dapur Ino.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Ia masih tidak mengerti . Kemudian menyusul Sai ke dapur." Apa yang akan kau lalukan?"

" Hmm?. Sai menoleh,"Memasak, kau lapar juga kan?"

"-"

Kriik Kriik

"-"

"Eh- bukan itu ?, maksud kata-kata mu tadi?". Sai yang sudah menggunakan celemek ungu Ino menyilangkan tanganya di depan dada, berjalan menghampiri Ino yang berdiri di kusen pintu. Sai jadi tambah imut menggunakan celemek fikir Ino. _'Lihat saja rambutnya yang emboni dan kulit putihnya itu, kalau saja dadanya berisi pasti aku kalah cantik. Tapi seringai nya itu menyebalkan'._

"Aku akan menemui ayah mu, mengatakan kalau aku kekasihmu. jadi tidak perlu khawatir putrinya tidak laku dan pakai cara perjodohan".

Bluuuuush

"Si-siapa juga yang...yang mau jadi kekasih mu?". Ino menjawab gugup panas merayap di pipinya

"Jadi kau tidak mau, hm?" Sai menyeringai

"Bu-bukan begitu" Ino memalingkan wajahnya, pasti sudah seperti tomat pipinya sekarang. "dan Siapa yang kau bilang tidak laku". Ino tersadar kembali menatap Sai , tapi Sai sudah berbalik dan hanya mengedikkan bahu.

OoO

Sebuah sedan melaju dengan kecepatan aman , di sore hari yang cerah. Suasana senja setelah hujan memang menyejukan.

"Kita mau kemana Sai-kun?" Ino menoleh ke seseorang yang sedang menyetir. (ho ho sudah pakek kun sekarang Ino-chan).

" memangnya kenapa?" Ini dia yang membuat Ino kesal jika dengan Sai, dia itu sesukanya saja. Ino kembali menatap ke depan.

"haah...Kita tidak benar akan ke konoha kan?". Ino menunduk sedih, entahlah hanya resah

"kenapa kau tidak mau ke konoha?" Sai menoleh sebentar

"bukannya tidak mau, aku hanya takut bertemu ayah". Ino masih menunduk melihat lurutnya

"akan lebih baik jika kau cepat bertemu ayahmu, kau tidak ingin terus menghindarinya kan?" Sai meraih tangan Ino, menggenggamnya memberikan ketenangan.

Ino mengankat kepalanya, jauh lebih tenang , hatinya menghangat atas perhatian Sai.

"Lagi pula siapa yang bialang kita akan ke Konoha sekarang". Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya menoleh lagi

"bukankah ini jalan menuju Konoha, tinggal melewati bukit itu kita akan sampai wilayah Konoha".

Ciittt

Mobil berbelok menuju kaki bukit, Sai tersenyum meremehkan" tidak jadi sampaikan"Ino sebal dengan senyum itu.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja kau cerewet sekali Ino-chan".

Sampailah mereka di depan rumah besar bergaya tradisisonal. Dua orang penjaga membuka gerbang lalu menunduk dalam saat Sai masuk dengan membuka kaca menjelajahkan matanya ke sekeliling. Wow... kesan pertama Ino terhadap tempat ini. Ini tidak bisa di sebut rumah, Ini istana atau hotel berbintang bergaya tradisional. Jika hotel kenapa seperti tidak ada pengunjung.

Sai memarkirkan mobilnya." Sai-kun ini hotel apa rumah kolektor seni yang menjadi klienmu? Tanya ino dengan muka masih menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Sai mengabaikannya berjalan masuk .

Setelah berkeliling rumah bersama kakak ipar Sai, wanita yang di lihatnya beberapa hari lalu. Kini mereka bersiap untuk makan malam. Ino sangat kesal dengan Sai ,karena tidak memberitahunya bila akan makan malam bersama keluargannya. Sungguh Ia tidak punya persiapan.

Sauasan makan malam di antara keluarga Sai begitu , khidmat Ino tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan begini. Meski tadi cukup ramai dengan celoteh Shin, tapi saat kepala keluarga datang semua larut dalam hening. Dan perkenalannya dengan kakak Sai ,Shimurai Danso yang sangat formal menurut nya. Ino bahkan merasa terintimidasi dari pandangan mata yang hanya satu itu.(bagaimana kalo dua coba angus kali*abaikan)

"Sai – " Ia memperhatikan kakeknya " Jadi apa kau sudah yakin bahwa Yamanaka –san pilihan terakhir mu?". ' _Apa sai sebenarnya telah memiliki gadis lain'._ "apa kau yakin dengan latar belakangnya?".' _apa latar belakang ku tidak pantas'_. Sai melebarkan matanya, apa maksud kakeknya dengan kata yakin itu. Jika dia memang harus mengikuti perintahnya tentang calon pilihat kakeknya. Lalu kenapa Sai harus di beri waktu untuk memilih sendiri, ini sungguh aneh, Sai tau kakeknya orang yang tegas tapi tidak biasanya Ia akan berbicara langsung di depan orang yang menjadi bahan menjadi khawatir dengan perasaan Ino, di liriknya gadis di sampingnya tengah menunduk dengan tangan meremas dresnya di lutut, setelah mendengar perkataan kakenya.

"Ha'i... Ojii-sama ! Aku sangat yakin dengan pilihan ku. " Jawab Sai mantap dengan menatap kakenya tak kalah tegas. Ino tersentak menatap Sai mendengar jawaban yang penuh dengan keyakinan. Entah mengapa hatinya menghangat, ia merasa terharu karena begitu diinginkan.

"hemm...Kalau begitu tentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian bulan depan" Danso berlalu dari ruang makan

Ino dan Sai terkejut , _'secepat itu'_ keduanya menatap punggung itu takpercaya. Sementara Shin dan istrinya hanya tersenyum.

' _Menikah belan depan, aku bahkan belum bertemu keluarganya. Bagaimana jika ayahnya tidak suka padaku, bagaimana jika ayahnya tetap dengan perjodohannya'_ :Sai

' _Menikah, bulan depan, dengan Sai, kami bahkan baru tiga hari menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tanapa pernyataan Aku mencintaimu lagi. Apa Sai pilihan yang tepat, ini teralalu cepat. Bagaimana dengan ayah?'_ :Ino

To Be Continued

Biringkassi-SulSel

Terima kasih Telah Membaca

typo benar-benar susah hilang saya sudah edit berkali-kali,tapi tetap saja, ada aja kalimat yang terpotong. mohon saran...

De-chan* Terima kasih telah menunggu( senyum senyum geje ).


	14. Chapter 14

KEMBALIAN

Sai X Ino

Disclaimer: Chara Selalau Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Ooc, Au, Abal,Typo

" _Aku hanya merasa ini terlalu cepat sakura.."_

" _mungkin kau benar, tapi apa kau mencintainya?"_

" _ya...tapi aku tak tau persis seperti apa perasaannya. Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan cinta padakau"_

" _Ino terkadang pria terlalu sulit mengatakan kata cinta. Entah karena gengsi,bodoh atau tidak peka dan yah kau tau lah. Tapi jika dia telah yakin memilihmu, mungkin dia hanya akan menunjukannya tanpa mengatakannya."_

" _Haah... jadi aku harus bagaimana?"_

" _Jalani dan dengarkan kata hati mu. Kemana larinya Ino yang selalu yakin dengan pilihanaya hm.."_

" _jangan mengejeku jidat"_

" _Hahahahaha aku jujur Ino pig"_

"Apaaa? kau tidak mengatakan kau mencintainya.?" Shin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran adik manisnya ini " lalu kau mengajak Ino-chan bertemu kakek?.Jangan bilang kau memaksannya?"

"Aku tidak memaksanya, ya walau aku mengajaknya tapi tak memberi tau mau kemana" jawab Sai polos tidak melihat wajah kakanya yang makin frustasi.

" Jadi kalian belum sepasang kekasih?" Shin menatap horor Sai rambutnya sudak tidak klimis lagi ulah tangannya sendiri

"Sudah.."

"heeh,?" Shin menekuk alisnya" aku mengatakan... _Aku akan menemui ayah mu, mengatakan kalau aku kekasihmu._ " Ingat Sai akan percakaapanya dengan Ino. "Itu hanya keputusan sepihakmu " Shin benar-benar harus memerikan les cinta kepada Sai sepertinya.

" Saat aku tanya , apa dia tidak mau ? dia tidak bilang tidak" Jawab sai enteng

"Haaah... tetap saja Sai-chan , wanita itu butuh kepastian."Shin yang tadi berdiri kini duduk berhadapan dengan Sai. "Baiklah cobalah untuk mengajaknya kencan, makan malam romantis mungkin atau ke taman hiburan lalu ucapkan aku mencintaimu dengan bunga mawar setangai atau di bawah bintang-bintang. " Shin jadi alay bersemangat layaknya mak comlang" bagaimana hmm, atau kau butuh bantuan ku menyiapakan tempatnya ahhh! Atau sekalian saja kau lamar dia. Bagiman? Bagaimana?"

"Jangan panggil akau Sai –chan, ?" Sai memberenggut tak suka ,kakaknya berlebihan" aku tidak butuh bantuan nii san" Sai berlalu meninggalkan Shin yang melonggo , adiknya itu benar-benar tidak tau berterima kasih . awas saja jika dia mengunakan salah satu idenya tadi, fikirnya.

Sai terus memikirkan perkataan kakaknya, setelah keluar dari parkiraan kantor kakaknya, kini Ia sedang membelah jalanan menuju galeri dengan setumpuk berkas di kursi penumpang. Beberapa hari lalu Ino lah yang di sana bukan kertas-kertas itu. Benarkah gadis seperi Ino juga butuh kata cinta darinya.( butuhlah, cewek itu butuh kepastian jangan di gantung donk*kok curcol#abaikan). Mobil berhenti di lampu merah, rasanya dia sudah rindu saja dengan Ino padahal baru dua hari tidak bertemu. Hanya telfon dan pesan singkat yang terus jalan. Bahkan hari ini dia belum mendengar suara gadisnya ingin dia belokan saja mobilnya menuju toko bunga, tapi berkas di sampingnya itu tidak bisa dia duakan sekarang. "Haah" jadilah Sai menghela nafas lelah, dan terus menuju galerinya guna menuntaskan berkasnya dulu.

" terima kasih jidat sudah mau mendengarkanku, ya ya ya aku mendengar saran mu ,dasar. Ok ...salam untuk sasukemu, baa-san dan ji-san. Bye" Ino menutup telfonnya Ia merasa lebih tenang sekarang setelah mencurahkan gundah gulananya kepada sahabat gulalinya.

Ahh, dia belum menghubungi pujaan hatinya. Rasanya rindu tidak bertemu dua hari dengan pangeran menyebalkannya itu. Biasanya pemuda itu akan menghubunginya tapi hari ini dari pagi tak ada panggilan maupun pesan yang di dapatnya.

" Kenapa kita kemari?"

"Kencan". Jawab Sai sekenanya. Mereka baru saja melewati gerbang, tapi entah kenapa langkah Sai memelan. Ada keraguan yang besar saat hendak masuk lebih dalam. (udah feeling kali ya?).

Bluuuush

Ino senang Sai benar-benar mengajaknya kencan. Sampai merona apa tidak ke kanakan kencan di taman hiburan seperti remaja SMA . Coba lihat para gadis remaja di sana menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai pusat perhatian. Tepatnya menatap memuja kepada pemuda di sampingnya, membuatnya kesal saja. Meski Ino tau persis apa yang di fikirkan para remaja di sana, karena dulu dia juga melakuakan hal yang sama bersama sahabatnya sewaktu sekolah. Meski sahabatnya itu cinta mati kepada pangeran uchihanya. Tapi jika melihat pria dewasa tetap tidak ingin di lewatkan. Ini adalah kencan pertama mereka sebagai kekasih, fikir Ino, ia akan di bawa ke puncak Ame tower mungkin makan malam romantis, secara Sai kan seniman.

"Bukannya hutang kencan ku sudah lunas" Ino mencoba menggoda Sai , mengalihkan atensi Sai supaya tidak senyum-senyum. Yang jelas menamabah jumlah pemujanya.(doi di goda malah senyum, cemburu ni ye Ino-chan).

"ya...tapi kau masih punya dua hutang pada ku"

"dua?" Ino mulai berfikir hutang apa lagi maksud Sai.

"he-em, kau punya-" Sai menjeda kalimatnya " Hutang du-a ciuman padaku"

Bluuush

Ino memerah seketika.

"i-itu aku kan tidak memintanya, kenapa di sebut hutang?"

" Kembalian itu juga aku tidak memintanya, tapi kau ingin mengembalikannya. Jadi...Kau harus menciumku, tapi satu jika kena gigi maka kau harus ganti rugi, dua jika kena lidah maka aku minta tambah _". 'apanya yang tidak bisa mengekspesikan diri . Ini sih seperti anak ryokai. Apa-apaan itu mengatakan itu dengan senyum tanpa dosa begitu'._

Mereka menyusuri taman bermain ini memang menjelang malam, namun sama sekali tak membuat pengunjung di tempat itu surut, lampu-lampu mulai menyala. Mendatangi stan-stan yang menarik, mencoba beberapa permainan dan jajanan jalanan. Dan akhirnya makan malam di salah satu stan makanan. Ini unik kencan nya menyenangkan , mungkin tidak makan malam romantis di Ame tower di atas sana tapi ini sungguh menyenangkan. Mereka bermain mengobrol dan saling bercanda. Sai sangat gugup sekarang , dia ingin mencoba ide kakanya, untuk menyatakan perasaanya tapi apa Ino akan menyukai caranya. Ia tidak ingin merusak wajah cantik nan bahagia di seberang mejanya.

"Ada apa Sai-kun?"

" tidak ada" jawab Sai lalu kembali menyuap kan makanan ke mulutnya

" terus kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, apa ada yang salah" Ino bercermin dengan ponselnya takut ada noda makanan di wajahnya

" tidak ada yang salah di wajahmu Ino-chan" Sai sedikit terkekeh

"lalu kenapa kau melihat ku begitu?"

" karena kau indah" jawab Sai begitu saja, entah sudah berapa kali wajah ino merona malam ini, Sai selalu membuat nya tersipu dengan tiba-tiba

"kau pandai membual malam ini tuan?" jawab Ino ingin sedikit jual mahal " Kau lihat Sai-kun biang lala itu sangat besar kan pasti akan indah pemandangan dari atas sana". Ah itu dia Sai pernah membaca terkadang laki-laki akan menyatakan cintanya di puncak biang lala. Mungkin lebih baik dari pada di stan makanan seperti sekarang.

"Bagaiman kalau setelah ini kita mencobanya" jawab Sai cepat

" he-em, baiklah" sambut Ino dengan senyum nya.

Mereka kembali berkeliling kini mereka berniat menuju ke biang lala, tiba- tiba Sai berhenti melangkah sejenak melihat kerumunan di sebelah kiri lumayam jauh, Ino pun ikut melihat apa yang menarik atensi nya. Kerumuna para waria sedang pawai Ino tersenyum jahil, apa kekasihnya ini takut waria juga. Dengan penuh semagat Ino menarik Sai menuju keramaian itu. "Ino-chan kita mau kemana? Biang lalanya di sana". Ino hanya tersenyum dengan terus menarik kekasihnya. " bukankah mereka sangan modis Sai-kun?", oh tidak.. Ino dan fashion sama dengan Ino dan bunga, Sai cukup tau itu dengan banyaknya majalah di bawah meja Ino.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar dekat dengan pawai, Sai berhenti kakinya seperti di paku di tanah. Ino yang menyadari ikut berhenti dan melihat Sai, Kenapa Sai-kun apa kau takut dengan mereka, hora-hora?" Ino mencoba memnggodanya. Tak ada jawaban dari Sai ia hanya terus memandang lurus ke pawai itu bahkan cenderung seperti menerawang. Ino mulai binggung. Itu hanya pawai waria dengan pakaian modis, pertunjukan badut dengan bola-bola di tanganya, badut menaiki sepeda roda satu dengan tongkat api yang di mainkan di tanganya dan lain lainnyaa. Tapi dalam pandangn Sai itu berbeda.

Disana singa itu siap melompati lingkaran api, singa itu telah mulai berlari. Saat singa tepat berada di tengah lingkaran tiba –tiba lingkaran yang di pegang oleh para sirkules terlepas. Singa yang bulunya terbakar berlari kesana kemari. Lingkaran api yang terlepas menggelinding membakar tenda. Semua orang panik. Berebut menuju pintu keluar, api terus membesar. Sai ingat ayahnya mearik ibunya yang hampir tertimpa. Sai yang hapir terinjak-injak . lalu ayahnya menggendong nya namun ibunya tersangkut. Ayahnya membawanya keluar. Dan kembali masuk untuk menyelamatkan ibunya. Namun setelah Sai menunggu dangan ketakutan mereka bahkan tak kembali.

Ino mulai mengerti ada yang tidak beres dengan Sai, saat genggaman tanganya mengerat dan berkeringat. Buru-buru Ino menarik Sai dengan kuat membawanya menjauh dari sana. Parkiran mobil menjadi tempat tujuannya,

Kini mereka di dalam mobil," tunggu di sini aku akan membeli air minum untuk mu" Ino hendak keluar namun segera sebuah tangan menahanya." Maaf" Satu kata meluncur dari bibir Sai setelah dari tadi hanya diam Ino menggeleng, " kau tidak salah, aku yang minta maaf harusnya aku tak menarik mu ke sana". Sai mengangkat wajahnya menadang Ino."aku hanya masih mengingat nya, entahlah biasanya aku bisa mengatasinya. Aku...aku..." Ino memeluk Sai ia tidak tahan dengan sorot mata itu" jangan di paksakan aku akan bersamamu, mendengarkanmu kapan pun kau siap membaginya dengan ku. Bukannkah kita harus saling berbagi apapun itu, susah, senang,bahagia, kesediahan dan segalanya" Sai mengangguk di pelukan Ino . Dan malam itu Sai menceritakan segalanya kepada Ino tentang kesedihanya di masa kecil, ya dia percaya dengan gadis pilihanya.

Meraka sedang dalam perjalanan, Ino menyetir dengan terus melirik setiap beberapa detik ke sampingnya. Sai duduk di kursi penumpang, keadaanya lebih baik Ia sedang memejamkan mata. " Sai-kun" tidak ada jawaban ah mungkin dia tidur. _Jadi aku harus kemana sekarang, galeri? Tapi aku belum terbiasa dengan rumahnya_.Sai memanag tinggal di atas galerinya. Mobil berhenti di depan toko sekaligus bunga milik Ino, ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja dengan membawa Sai. Ino turun kemudian membangunkan Sai, Sai masih tampak lemas atas lonjakan emosinya membuat Ino memapahnya ia tidak tega atensinya hanya tertuju kepada pemuda itu membuatnya tidak menyadari apa yang ada di depanya.

" Tou-san?" Ino sangat terkejut melihat sosok yang di rindukanya berdiri di depan toko bunganya tak terkecuali dengan Sai.

Ayahnya maju selangkah," Jadi ini yang membuatmu menolak apa yang Tou-san katakan. Berawal dengan loki kemudian hangover dan beakhir dengan aspirin" ayahnya memandang Sai dalam papahanya. Kemudian berlalu pergi dengan mobilnya.

...

Morowali-Pangkajene

Sulawesi

* Next chepter the last


End file.
